Proposals
by bamonstaystrong
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have really complicated lives. Can they handle the storm that's yet to come? Find out! (i suck at summaries lol but please read it). Also some steroline as well. Stefan is a little OOC in this. This is an AU btw
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Al characters belong to TVD, I just own the story. Please leave a review. :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Care thank you so so so very much much for cordially inviting me to go to the club wif you. I love you so so so very much, you know that right?" Bonnie slurred. The tequila and bourbon were really got her shitfaced.

Caroline sat there and stared at the drunk witch and started bursting out laughing.

"Bon, Damon was right, you really are a lightweight."

"Can we please not talk about him!?" Bonnie snapped becoming serious all of a sudden, then like it never happened she returned back to her drunken stupor.

"You know I think you and Stefan would make such an adorable couple! I see how you look at him you know; you really can't hide it very well." Bonnie started smiling excitedly, then started whispering in Caroline's ears, "You know the sex would probably be mind-blowing! Him kissing his way down your body while having one finger inside of your soaking wet puss-".

"BONNIE!" Caroline exclaimed, completely embarrassed and slightly turned on with thought of Stefan licking her body. If she were human her face would be completely red by now.

Caroline knew Bonnie was always so blunt and brazen when she's drunk so it's no surprise to Caroline that she said that, but she was still shocked that Bonnie would even think of that. Caroline knew just the way to get the witch all hot and bothered as well when she saw Damon and Stefan walk into the club.

"Bonnie don't look now but guess who's here oozing 'FUCK ME' pheromones?" Caroline asked to a excited Bonnie.

"Who?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Stefan." Caroline said. "Oh and your personal vampire of course."

Bonnie looked out of it for a second that Caroline didn't even think she heard her with the music blasting in the background. But after a minute she slowly started to process the words that were coming out of Caroline's mouth. First Bonnie felt deep affection on hearing his name, but then anger crossed over her face, finally she decided to maintain a resting bitch face. Caroline noticed all of that but still persisted with her onslaught.

"You know I'm sure you would just love if Damon could throw you against the wall right now and start digging his rock hard cock in your throbbing wet pussy huh Bon Bon? Wouldn't you just want him to take you right here, right now?" Caroline asked vigorously while smirking.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide and she started to have trouble breathing while her panties were in the process of getting wet. She was just staring at Caroline deciding what her next move should be; she just did what any person who consumed 5 shots of tequila and 2 cups of bourbon does and grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her on to the dance floor.

* * *

When Damon walked into the bar with Stefan he went straight to the bar and ordered his usual bourbon on the rocks, while Stefan ordered some whiskey. After his fourth bourbon he decided to check out what he would have to eat on the dance floor when he spotted the reason he was in such a shitty mood. Bonnie and Vampire Barbie were grinding on some random dudes while simultaneously grinding on each other. Damon looked over his little Bon Bons outfit and nearly broke the glass in his hands. She's wearing a blood red and black mesh crop top, with a matching pencil skirt that was very revealing and clung to the witch's body like it was her skin. He noticed that she dyed her hair blonde for the occasion and she had blood red matte lipstick to match her dress. She had on black 5in heels, so she was almost the same height as Caroline. Damon felt his dick harden as he stared at the seductress blatantly while thinking of different positions to fuck her in when Stefan interrupted his filthy thoughts.

"Did you know that they were going to be here?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Damon answered feigning nonchalance while sipping his bourbon.

"We should go say hi."

"Stefan this is a club not a gala, you don't mingle." Damon said with a smirk.

"Whatever you can sulk here and stare at Bonnie while I go up and talk to them because they're our friends."

Stefan started walking towards the girls across the room. As soon as he was halfway there Damon decided to test his luck with the witch and vamped over to Stefan.

"Care, your prince charming is headed our way." Bonnie stated while looking at Stefan make his way towards them. Caroline and Bonnie switch guys and Caroline notices Damon vamp speed towards Stefan making his way towards them as well.

"Bon, you're boo thang is on the hunt for a certain someone as well." Caroline whispered.

Hello ladies." said Stefan.

Hey Stefan, it's so good to see you!" Bonnie exclaimed while giving him a hug while rubbing herself all over him to get back at Caroline.

Stefan let out an unexpected moan at Bonnie since she was right on his dick. Caroline was pissed but she knew Bonnie had no idea what she does when she's drunk. Damon was highly jealous that it was not him that Bonnie briefly grinded on.

"Vampire Barbie, little witch." Damon greeted staring solely at Bonnie and undressing her with his eyes. Bonnie looked at Damon like he was the last ice cold water bottle in the sahara desert; but she remembered what he did and she perfected her features to take on her resting bitch face.

"Hi Damon" Caroline said annoyed with the stupid nickname he gave her. "Do you wanna dance Stefan?"

"Sure" Stefan replied eagerly.

Bonnie just looked at Damon, turned around, and found another person to grind on while staring at Damon daring him to look away while she dry humped another dude while having eye sex with Damon.

After a few minutes of watching her watch him, Damon was on edge, his already hard dick becoming impossibly harder. He vamped towards Bonnie, grabbed her and went outside slamming her against the wall hard but not hard enough to really hurt her. He presses his erection in her crotch. Grinding into her.

"Can you feel what you're doing to me Bon Bon?" Damon asked with a moan as he still rubbed against her.

"And what's that Damon? Do I get you all hot and bothered with me grinding on other guys? You probably wish it was you huh? It could've been you sucking my tits, sliding your shaft in my tight wet pussy. Me begging you to give me more, harder, faster. Me sucking you off the same way you so graciously do for me." Bonnie said seductively while nibbling his ears and grinding down on him. Then she stopped suddenly and looked at him. "It could've all been different huh, but you went on and said some stupid, hurtful things to me and you just lost that privilege didn't you? Welps that's not my problem now is it?" Bonnie asked.

She tried to get him off of her but his hands were on her hips tightly while dry humping her like they were fucking and she was feeling so good and euphoric. She wanted to live out that fantasy that Caroline put in her head. He started grinding faster and she could feel an orgasm building up from the fast stimulation of his hard cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to hold on. They were so close to their orgasm and in their own world that they didn't notice Stefan and Caroline watching them like they're an exhibit. They hastily exited the scene and went back into the club so they could give them a sense of privacy.

Bonnie felt herself ready to come. "Damon, I can't anymore, please" Bonnie didn't even know what she wanted but she knew that she can't let him win so she started giving him an aneurysm but that made him grind faster into her.

"AAAHHHHHH DAMON I'M CUMMING." Bonnie screamed.

She knew it was to late and her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, she started spazzing on the wall while Damon gave a loud grunt and moan while releasing his cum in his pants.

"AHH FUCCK BON BON! I'm not even inside of your tight cunt and you make me cum." Damon proclaimed.

They slumped against the wall breathing hard and before Bonnie could catch her breath, Damon kissed her passionately and whispered "You're mine no matter what", and vanished so quickly she didn't even notice she was staring into space still reliving her orgasm. She stayed on the wall trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, it took her a while to get up and adjust her outfit and hair before returning to the club. Caroline was right at the door waiting for her to come back.

"So what were you doing out there with Damon?" She questioned even though she already heard what was going on.

Caroline knew damn well what happened; she just wanted to see if Bonnie would tell her. To her surprise Bonnie was very blunt with what she said.

"He pushed me against the wall and pushed his hard dick against me over and over until he made me cum." Bonnie stated calmly while staring at the wall with glazed over eyes. "You know he's such an asshole, coming here and ruining my night of relaxation and fun. He acts like he can do anything that he wants with me. I have no obligations towards him. We have no form of an relationship. He's nobody to me.I just wanted to find a single guy and have a nice conversation because guess what Carebear?" Bonnie asked with anger and sass.

Caroline didn't even bother to question where Bonnie was going with this. She knew damn well that this calmness will not remain as she watched Bonnie take her whiskey, out of her hand, put her head back and downed it in one gulp.

"What?" Caroline bit the bullet and asked.

"I'M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE!" Bonnie yelled and danced her way back to the crowd.

After watching Bonnie leave, Caroline muttered, "You can do all the mingling you want Bon, but you're definitely not single."

"So how long do you think this fight is gonna last?" Stefan questioned while coming up besides Caroline.

"I don't know, she's claiming that they don't have a relationship or whatever but they're definitely going out. Bonnie is strong willed and very stubborn so I'd probably give her at least two weeks to forgive him."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Name your price."

"If Bonnie forgives Damon in under two weeks then you owe me 100 bucks and a weekend getaway to the Caribbean islands."

Caroline looked at Stefan like he was crazy. She can't handle a week alone with Stefan in the freaking Caribbean islands. She's already going crazy with him standing so close to her.

"That's a crazy ass bet."

"That means you know I'd win, huh?"

Caroline contemplated his rules so decided to make hers twice as hard.

"Fine. But if I win you have to give me 200 bucks and pay for a week getaway to the Caribbean islands for two people. No compulsion whatsoever. It has to be out of your own pocket money. Penthouse hotel room with a hot tub inside, first class plane tickets, and a whole new wardrobe just for the trip." She was positive that he would call off the bet. Even she knew that was a bit over the top but to her surprise Stefan took a few steps closer.

"How do you want to seal it?" He whispered hotly in her ears while his body cornered hers causing her back to hit the wall. Caroline looked ready to go in the same direction as Bonnie. She looked up at Stefan and cleared her throat and sidestepped so she was on safety grounds again.

"How about a handshake." Caroline said while putting her hand out so he can shake it. Stefan looked a little disappointed but shook her hands nonetheless and squeezed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed the living daylights out of her. Caroline was in a state of shock once he finished kissing her.

"It's a deal." Stefan said before winking at her and departing the club. Caroline had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a ride for her. She went to go look for Bonnie so she can take her drunk ass home and think about what she got herself into and how she'll win the bet no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story I really appreciate it :)**

 **Chapter 2**

"Rise and shine Bonnie B. You have a guest and I have to go." Caroline yelled while barging into Bonnie's room.

"Caroline your voice is way to happy for my taste, just please let me sleep!" Bonnie groaned with a muffled voice as she pressed her head against her pillow.

"Ah but I can't you see, your little boy toy has been waiting outside the room for hours now and I want him gone."

Bonnie was confused and had a massive hangover. What boy toy? Why is this so called boy toy sitting in front of our apartment? Why am I even awake, it's way too early for all this mess. What the hell is the time? Who did I bring home last night!?

"Bon, to answer all those questions that spinning in your pretty little head; it's almost 10pm, Damon is the boy toy and he's been outside the door since 8pm. So you might want to let him in or kick his ass out of the apartment. I have a date and he's coming in 10 minutes and I really don't want him to see a random dude sitting in front of my doorstep. Capiche?."

Bonnie's head was swimming with all this information, she didn't even know where to start with what Caroline said. Caroline was busy running around Bonnie's room looking for a pair of her earrings so she could complete her outfit. She's wearing a mini tight blue dress with a pair of silver stilettos.

"Wait, who's your date? AH it's Stefan isn't it. Finally my favorite people are getting together. Life is so good." Bonnie said with loopsy smile on her face looking like a drunk.

"Are you still drunk Bon? No it's not Stefan freaking Salvatore!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's someone I met at the club last night. Speaking of the club do you remember anything that happened?"

"Not really, it's all fuzzy. How much did I drink? Did I do something stupid?" Bonnie asked while trying to remember what happened last night. "Wait was Stefan there last night? Waitttttttttttttttt, Damon was there to wasn't he. He pushed me against a wall and- Oh shit Care he needs to leave right now. " Bonnie was finally remembering every detail from last night, including the steamy session with Damon.

"If you don't want him here then you tell him yourself. Ryan will be here soon, so get out of bed and talk to him. Or at least let him in and talk to him. You guys can't fight forever you know." Caroline said. She knew Bonnie was pissed with him but she needed to start putting her plan in action.

"Are you crazy Care, after what he did. He can desiccate for all I care. " Bonnie stated heatedly. "Who's Ryan?"

"Ryan is a guy I met at the club, you probably wouldn't remember him anyways."

"Ok whatever Care, go get ready for Ryan. I'll go deal with THE UNWANTED GUEST outside the door." Bonnie yelled the unwanted guest part knowing damn well he still would've heard her is she said it.

"Yea yea, I can hear Ryan coming up the stairs so let me hurry up. How do I look?" Caroline asked while giving a twirl.

"You look gorgeous Care" Bonnie said.

"Thank you Bon Bon." Caroline went to her room to add finishing touches.

Bonnie went to the front door and opened it for Damon to come in, then she headed back into her room. Before she closed her door she turned around to him and said with indifference, "Put the flowers in a vase and you can sit on the couch."

Damon looked surprised that she actually let him in. He's been trying to regain access back into her apartment for days. He put the flowers in a vase that materialized out of thin air and went to sit on the couch. He heard Bonnie start the shower and after a while he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and went to open the door and saw a random guy with flowers in his hands.

"Hi" the guy said nervously while holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Hey" Damon said back, not bothering to let him in.

"Ummm is Caroline here or am in the wrong place?"

Damon finally let him in, knowing damn well who he was looking for after overhearing Vampire Barbie talking nonstop about him with his Bon Bon.

"Yea, this is her place. I'm Damon, make yourself at home." Damon tried to play nice with boy wonder no. 3.

After a talking nonsense with the boy for 30 minutes Caroline finally came out.

"Hi Ryan"

"Hey, you look beautiful Caroline" Ryan said.

Right when they were about to leave there was a blood curling scream that came from Bonnie's room. Damon vamp sped and was in her bathroom with blood red eyes, veins down his eyes, and fangs out frantically scanning the room. Bonnie was on top of the toilet seat looking around the floor with a terrified and disgusted face. Caroline was second to come in with her date right behind her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Damon asked frantically looking around for some sort of threat, then at Bonnie.

"Th-there's a r-rat in h-here." Bonnie said. She had unshed tears in her eyes with a towel barely wrapping her body. She was so freaking terrified of those rodents on a different level. Once Damon realized there wasn't any really danger, he reeled in his vamp face, then he looked at Bonnie and saw the flimsy towel that attempted at covering her dripping body. And instantly got hard. Damon turned and saw Caroline looking relieved that there was no threat and Ryan looking at his woman with lust in his eyes. His predatory instincts came in and next thing he knew he was lunging at Ryan.

"Damon!" Caroline screeched.

Bonnie turned and saw Damon with his hands around Ryan's throat with his vampire face fully shown while snarling at him. She forgot about the rat for a second and yelled Damon's name as loud as Caroline.

"Damon let him go!" Bonnie said. She started performing her infamous aneurysm on him. He dropped to the floor clutching his head and groaning. Caroline immediately went to Ryan and started compelling him to forget what he saw and gave him some of her blood to heal his bruised neck. They left the room soon after.

Bonnie stopped giving him an aneurysm and realized she was naked but then the rat ran to the other side of the room and Bonnie lost it. She did an inhuman shriek and her foot slipped and she was in the process of falling. Damon was still recovering from the aneurysm but was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. He fell to the floor with a grunt cushioning her fall with his body.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea" Bonnie said breathlessly while gazing into his oceanic eyes. After a few moments of staring, Bonnie cleared her throat realising that her body was pressed against his. She wiggled around trying to pry herself off but realized that that was a big mistake. She felt his dick getting hard and poking her in the stomach.

"Damon, really?"

"What?" He asked innocently. "You're not a vampire who hasn't had sex in 2 weeks from his woman, while said woman is practically naked and wiggling on top of him. Do you know how many filthy things I want to do to you right now."

He got up and sped over to her bed with her wriggling under him tryna get out of the hold he has on her hand which was pinned over her head. Bonnie was breathing deeply trying to get her heart under control. She wanted him so bad. She knows that he can smell her arousal.

"Damon, we are not doing this again." Bonnie said sternly. "I will give you an aneurysm if you don't get off of me?" Damon got off of her and laid down next to her, panting because he wanted her bad. After they both got themselves in check;Bonnie went to go put a robe on while Damon went back to the bathroom to get rid of the little mouse his little witch was terrified of.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He came back asking.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Damon. You were all over her and you say I'm not supposed to get jealous but how can't I? We just started getting serious and she's you're fucking ex-girlfriend and you were kissing her! How can I even trust you again!?" Bonnie screamed while tears were rolling down her face. She was so tired and just wanted to go back to her blissful sleep.

"Bon, she kissed me." Damon yelled at her. He wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He always hated it when she cried. He always felt his heart hurt watching the love of his life cry.

"How am I supposed to know that? You were obsessed with her for how long? I'm just your second choice, aren't I? Always second choice to the lovely Elena" Bonnie started yelling again. Damon just stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that she actually thought that he still loved that conniving little bitch.

"You know what, I'm done." Damon sighed and brought his hands away from Bonnie's face. "I'm done with trying to prove to you that I'm over Elena. She means nothing compared to you Bon. I love you and you only; so I want you to do a spell on me. Mind you this is the only time you get to use those kind of spells on me."

"Damon what are you talking about?"

"Since you can't get over the fact that Elena kissed ME, not the other way around, I want you to look into my memories with your witchy joo joo powers and see what really happened. After you see what I interpreted of that kiss. You're going to contemplate what you saw, I'm going to go back to the boarding house and when you're ready to decide where our relationship is going to go from there come see me. I hope you're ready to wine and dine me m'lady." Damon said cockily.

Bonnie prepared to do two spells on Damon, one for seeing and feeling his memories and the other for seeing only the truth. She put on some candles, put her hands on both sides of his head and started reciting the spell.

"in memoriis vero dilecto meo indicate mihi, in memoriis vero dilecto meo indicate mihi" Bonnie started reciting the spell in Latin and next thing she knew she was looking at Elena through Damon's eyes.

" _Elena, what are you doing here. Actually, why are you here." Damon asked. Elena visibly winced at the harshness of his voice._

" _Damon, I want you back. Just leave Bonnie and come back to me. She probably just brainwashed you to love her Damon. Please just leave Bonnie, she's just a jealous bitch who always wants what she can't have. We can get back together. I love you, Damon. It's always gonna be you." Bonnie felt a surge of anger went through her and realized it wasn't hers, it was Damon's._

" _Do you really think she brainwashed me, Elena? Is that what you fucking think?" Damon started yelling._

" _Damon. Why are you defending her? She's just a fucking whore! You hated her!" Elena matched his yelling._

" _BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" SHE MAKES ME HAPPY THROUGHOUT ALL THE FUCKING BULLSHIT OF LIFE. She's the only one for me Elena. You mean nothing to me and you need to understand that. Damon said. This was the first time he admitted to anyone about loving the green eyed witched; and he felt how truthful he was in his confession. He loves Bonnie. Damon Salvatore loves Bonnie Bennett. How taboo._

 _While he was thinking all that, Elena did the unthinkable. She saw Bonnie coming out of the boarding house and did the what a person who's heartbroken does. She grabbed Damon's head and kissed him._

 _Bonnie could feel each emotion that ran through Damon. First it was shock that Elena did the ultimate betrayal to her former best friend, second he felt utter disgust for Elena. He wanted it to stop as soon as she put her thin ass lips on him. Last she felt that he was highly uncomfortable with kissing someone else's lips instead of a bow shaped plump lips that belonged to his girlfriend.._

 _As soon as he broke the kiss he had a face of disgust and disbelief that Elena could ever betray Bonnie. Then he looked up and saw the women he just proclaimed his true feelings for looking at him like he ripped her heart out and ate it. He pushed Elena and started running to Bonnie, but with a flip of her hand she disappeared right in front of his eyes. Damon felt his dead heart start to hurt, thinking that he lost Bonnie forever._

 _ **(End Memory)**_

Bonnie was pulled out of his memory, she gasped for air and started looking around the room for something other than Damon, she didn't want him to see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Bon, are you ok?"

She cleared her throat so it wouldn't be groggy. "I'm fine Damon." She whispered.

"Ok I'm gonna go now. Come to me when when you've made up your mind about us." He got off the bed, kissed her on the cheek and left.

Bonnie's mind was all over the place. She was feeling all sorts of emotions. The most powerful one she could identify was love. The love she felt for that man was beautiful. She loves him so much. She thought he was just saying he loved her to get back in her pants but he truly loved. She felt ecstatic like she was on cloud 9.

But then she felt guilt for not believing or trusting him. Her happy mood turned into guilt and she doesn't think she deserves to be with him anymore. She thinks she's unworthy of Damon Salvatore's love. She swallows the bile that's in her throat and let the tears fall down her face. She crumpled on her bed; head in pillow and sobbing. After crying for what felt like hours. She got up and changed her covers to remove his scent. She went to take another shower

After her shower, she went to the kitchen and saw the flowers and sadly smiled. She looked into the freezer and got her favorite ice cream; it was behind the frozen blood bags. She started watching Friends on the couch. Trying to cheer herself up while waiting for Caroline to come home so they could talk. She needed some girl time.

* * *

"So Ryan, where are we going?" Caroline asked trying to get distracted.

"Well I'm taking you out to this Italian restaurant that recently opened. It's called Al Tiramisu. Have you heard of it before?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I've been there with my friend Stefan. It was amazing because he brought me there for a birthday gift. He bought out the whole place out for me except the cook and a waiter. It was so romantic…." Caroline realized that she was rambling and about another man in front of her date nonetheless. "Sorry"

They entered Al Tiramisu and sat at a table and ordered their meal.

"So was this Stefan dude your ex."

"Um no, no, no ,no. He's just my boyfriend. I mean guy friend. I mean he's a guy that's a close friend. "Caroline was rambling and she knew it. This date started off on a bad start where Ryan almost died, then she starts talking about another guy she started falling for. 'Can this date get any worse' she thought. Luck was not on her side at all when she saw Stefan come into the restaurant with some tall brunette

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline said with disbelief.

"What is it?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Caroline said cheerfully masking her disbelief. "So what are you majoring in?" Caroline asked trying to take her mind off Stefan and his date. She was hoping he would just pass by her and ignore her but like she thought he needed to stop and chat.

"Hey Care" Stefan said.

Caroline hid the grimace, plastered on a smile and stood up. "Hey Stef." Caroline said while giving him a hug. "This is Ryan, my friend." Ryan looked a little hurt for being called her friend when they were obviously on a date.

"Hey man." Stefan said while shaking Ryan's hand. After shaking his hands he went back to looking at Caroline. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked in that dress. He wanted to tear Ryan's head off for touching his woman and he wanted to take his woman home and ravish her. While thinking these thoughts he heard a female clear his throat and he finally remembered that he actually came here with somebody.

"Guys this is Veronika" he said embarrassingly.

"Hi" Veronika said slightly annoyed at being forgotten.

"Hi" Caroline said less cheerfully to the annoying bimbo.

"So Care how's the bet coming along?" Stefan asked completely ignoring the the two other guests.

"It's been one day Stefan, I didn't even put my plan in action yet." Caroline said.

"What was the bet about?" Ryan asked trying to get into the conversation.

"My best friend and his brother are in a fight and we're trying to see when they'll get back together." Caroline answered.

"What do you guys get if one of you win?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Money!" Caroline answered quickly before Stefan could so he wouldn't talk about the second part of the deal.

"That's not that interesting." Ryan said with a frown.

"But that's not all, if I win Care has to spend two weeks-" Stefan was cut off by Caroline interrupting his big reveal of the bet.

"Shouldn't you guys start your little date because I'm starving you know." Caroline said nervously.

"Yea Steffy, can we go eat already?" Veronika asked with a pout.

"We could just eat with you all if that's ok with you guys." Stefan asked innocently.

"Yea for sure man." Ryan said wanting to know more about this Stefan dude.

Caroline looked uneasy and Veronika looked pissed but reluctantly sat down across from Stefan. Caroline was sitting next to Stefan and she knew this was going to be a long was surprised that the dinner went well and they ordered dessert. Caroline was talking about something when she felt warm hands on her thighs. Her words faltered a little but she managed to finish her sentence. Stefan moved his hands up towards her inner it tightly while rubbing his thumb in slow sensual circle. Caroline could feel her panties getting wet and then Stefan sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Doesn't it smell wonderful in here?" Stefan asked. Caroline was embarrassed that he was talking about his arousal.

Stefan slid a few inches up and started rubbing her pussy over her p. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath as Stefan started his ministrations. After a while of that, he was wondering if he could get away with sliding his hands inside of her panties and feeling how wet she is. His dick was already semi-hard with just looking at her in the beginning, now he was rock hard with smelling her arousal. He thought 'fuck it' and slid his hands into her panties and parted her lower lips and found her clit and started rubbing his fingers in a circular motion.

Caroline couldn't believe he was doing this in a public place. She knew he wanted her after he stated it weeks ago and tried to make her see that he wanted her with sabotaging every date she tries to go on.

"Stefan stop" Caroline whispered so softly that only a vampire could here. It didn't even matter because Ryan And Veronika were talking to each other about some topic.

"I want you Care, you know I do and you try to ignore my feelings for you but now I'm showing you a part of what I feel for you. I want to bend you over this fucking table, pound into you from behind and show Ryan and any other guy that they can't touch you because you're mine" Stefan whispered harshly while pushing one finger inside of her and stroking her .

"Fuck!" Caroline exclaimed. Ryan and Veronika looked at Caroline like she was crazy, Caroline cleared her throat and said some cake fell on her and she needed to go to the ladies room. Caroline removed Stefan's hand from her panties hurriedly and almost made it to the bathroom before she was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. Stefan grinded his hard dick against Caroline.

"I want you Care" Stefan whispered in her ears and then looked deep into her blue eyes. Caroline couldn't take denying her feeling for him anymore and started kissing him. Stefan kissed her back fervently and grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and his cock was perfectly nested in between her pussy. He started rubbing his cock against her pussy trying to get as much friction as possible. He wanted to be in her cunt so bad, he wanted to feel her walls clench around his hard cock. He started kissing down her neck while she was moaning his name.

Caroline wanted Stefan to fuck her so bad right now but her thoughts were interrupted by Ryan clearing his throat.

"Caroline, I'm just going to go home." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Caroline pushed Stefan off of her and started adjust herself while running after Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm sorry" Caroline started.

"You know what just go be a whore with your boy toy who doesn't even care if he was just about to have sex with another guy's date and still trying to get with his other date!" Ryan yelled and stormed off. She turned and saw Stefan flirting with Veronika, he started leading her to the hall where the just almost had wall sex. Her eyes started watering and she sped home; little did she know Stefan was just trying to feed from Veronika to satiate his true hunger and send her on her merry way.

* * *

Caroline got home and saw Bonnie on the couch watching Friends with a tube of Oreo Cookies and Cream Ice Cream.

"Rough night?" Caroline asked while gesturing to her possessions.

"Yup. You?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup. You wanna talk about it?"

Bonnie waved her hands and her favorite caramel ice cream with a spoon and a few blood bags appeared on the couch. Caroline went to her room to take a quick shower and changed into pajamas. Bonnie put the volume down and waited for Caroline to come out of her room.

When Caroline came out, she sat on the couch and faced Bonnie. Bonnie started talking about what happened with Damon, how she looked into his memories and saw what really happened between him and calls Elena some foul names throughout every piece. Lastly she told Caroline how she really felt about Damon. How she loved him and how she doesn't think she's worthy of his love

"BONNIE REALLY!" Caroline yelled. She looked at the witch in disbelief, she couldn't quite believe that this beautiful woman thought of herself as unworthy of Damon. The guy was a fuckboy before her. "People should be worthy of your love. Bon, he's not Jeremy ok. You need to understand that. Jeremy was a prick who thought he was too good for you which was pretty stupid. Damon would be privileged for you to love him."

"Thanks Care, I really appreciate that but I don't think I can talk to him right now." Bonnie said softly while looking at her ice cream intently."

"I understand that, Bon"

"OK tell me what happened with your date."

Caroline explained all of what happened with her date. How she seriously talked about Stefan the whole time that he actually appeared at the restaurant. Bonnie knew how Stefan usually crashes Caroline's date but what she didn't expect was Stefan almost fucking Caroline against the wall.

"That man is something else Care, he's under the good ole Caroline Forbes charm." Bonnie teased.

Caroline threw a couch pillow at Bonnie and continued the story. She told her how Ryan caught her and called her a slut and pointed out that Stefan doesn't care for her since he went to fuck Veronika where he was just about to fuck her.

"NO! HE DIDN'T! I should fry his ass up right now" Bonnie said furiously.

"Yup" Caroline said. "And we made a bet that I really have to win to."

"What bet?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok. Don't be mad but I bet that you and Damon would get back together under 2 weeks. If he wins then I have to spend a weekend with him in the Caribbean Islands, alone." Bonnie looked in disbelief that they would bet on it but she couldn't blame them since she would've done the same with Damon.

"And if you win?"

"If I win then I get a two people trip to the Caribbean for a week and I was planning on taking you." Caroline said with a hopeful smile.

"That would be a nice getaway." Bonnie said. "Ok we are going to win this bet because we both need a vacation."

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BONNIE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Caroline yelled hugging Bonnie so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Care, I can't breathe" Bonnie said with a muffled voice.

"Sorry" Caroline said sitting back down in her seat. "So what's the plan for 'Vacay to the Islands', do you like that name, I just thought of it"

"The plan is to watch Friends and think of a real plan tomorrow, I'm exhausted" Bonnie said while grabbing the remote to turn the volume back up.

"Alright" Caroline said and turned to watch Ross and Rachel getting back together once again.

 **What is the devious little plan that the lead ladies of mystic falls are brewing up? Find out next. Lol.**

 **Translation of the spell Bonnie said: "show me the truth in the memories of my beloved" chessy, I know**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's hella long. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. :) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, please leave a review, I'd really appreciate:) oh and the recent episode was gold, I was crying when Damon said he loves Bonnie! Thank you for those who followed and favorited the story**

 **Two Days Later**

"Ok we have to actually come up with a plan, Bonnie. You keep on putting it off but we have exactly 11 days left until Stefan wins this bet. And it has to be believable because they would see straight through the plan." Caroline whiningly said.

"Care, I've been busy with my finals to even be worried about stupid boys and a stupid bet!" Bonnie angrily said. She had a bunch of books across the table with a pencil in her mouth. She had one more exam to study for and it was her psychology exam. She was overly stressed since this was a very important exam that she had in the afternoon.

"Sorry." Caroline said sadly and started to walk back to her room. Bonnie was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode when it came to finals, so she decided not to push it.

"Wait Care, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and I really need to pass this test and I'm not tryna have distractions right now. BUT after I take the exam we will conjure up a plan to get us those tickets to the Caribbean!"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. We need a long vacation after what we've been through ."

"Damn straight." Caroline said and started laughing. She looked at her phone and saw it was 11:30. "Bon, you better get to your exam room. It's gonna take you 45 minutes by feet." Caroline stated nonchalantly while walking into her room.

"Oh fuck me!" Bonnie exclaimed while gathering her stuff.

"That can be arranged." Damon said while walking in their apartment unannounced with a cup of Starbucks coffee.

Bonnie was surprised that he came here. She felt shy and guilty that she didn't want to face him right now, she wanted to disappear; but she knew she had no choice. She cleared her throat and tried to act like his presence had no affect on her.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"I came looking for this girl with beautiful eyes." He said.

"Well Caroline is in the next room so go knock yourself out. I have to go." Bonnie gushed quickly trying to walk past his tall, lean self, but that definitely wasn't going to succeed knowing Damon.

"You know I'm not talking about Vampire Barbie, Stefan can have her." He said with a scrunched up face. "I want you."

Bonnie knew he could hear her heart beating faster by the minute but she remained strong and said," I have to go, I'm gonna be late for my exam."

"I'll drive you."

"Aww that's sweet but no thank you, I wanna walk."

"I'll walk with you."

Bonnie was about to answer but Caroline came out of her room and interrupted the conversation.

"Damon, Bonnie would love for you to walk her to class but it's 45 minutes away and it's 11:35. So therefore if she walks, she'll be late for her psych exam."

Bonnie gave Caroline a deadly state and Caroline winked at her then completely ignored her.

"So what do you propose I do Vampire Barbie?"

"1. Stop calling me that and 2. Put that vamp speed to use and get her to her class with about 20 minutes to spare for talking." Caroline winked.

"Good advice Forbes." He handed Bonnie her favorite coffee and gathered all her stuff and had her in his arms in under a minute. "You ready to go bonica magica?"

"Don't call me that and put me down! I can get to class myself and have the extra time to study!"

"No can do Bon Bon." With that he sped out to get to her class. Not a moment later another unexpected visitor popped up.

"Now that Damon has had his turn with his girl, it's my turn." Stefan said waltzing in here.

"What the hell are you doing here Stefan?" Caroline asked, shocked to see him there.

"I came to see my girl." He said generally looking confused.

"Well I have no idea who you're talking about but it ain't me."

"Then tell me Care who could it be?"

"Go ask Veronika, she would sure love being called your girl." Caroline said with so fake happiness in her voice, anyone could telling was just disguising her true feelings. She knew she needed to calm down but the fact that he had the audacity to show up to her apartment and pretend that little incident on her date didn't happen got her pissed.

"Someone's a little jealous I see." Stefan said with a smile.

"That's cute that you think I care for you relationships. I'm just tired of you always coming to ruin all my dates. Is it necessary for you to come sabotage every little date I go on. The jealous one here is you, not me." Caroline said, not bothering to see his shocked face and retreated back to her room to get her bag so she could head to the mall for some bikinis for her vacation. She heard Stefan walking behind her.

"You know Caroline maybe you should stop pretending you don't feel anything for me and just give us a chance." Stefan said hurriedly.

"We have a good friendship Stefan, why ruin it to explore something that won't last?" Caroline asked heatedly. She was frustrated with this conversation, all she wanted to do was drown her feelings in shopping.

"You know I'm tired of this bullshit. You say you wanna be just friends because a relationship might ruin our friendship but you haven't even gave it a chance." Stefan exasperatedly said.

"Well I don't want give it a chance, so leave me alone with all that, alright?"

"No."

"Are you serious Stefan! Just leave it alone, we won't be a good couple anyways. You're not on my level." Caroline said with a flip of her hair. They stared at each other for a minute then burst into laughter.

"You watch way too much tv Care"

"I know"

They stared at each other for a long time, then Stefan glanced at her pink lips and felt like kissing her senseless. Caroline saw what he intended t; she almost gave in but remembered what he did so she side stepped his kiss and headed for the door.

"Caroline wait!"

"Stefan I'm really busy so could you please just go, I'm trying to go to the mall."

"Let me come with you."

"Haha and why do you need to go to the mall?" Caroline asked with a amused face.

"To buy some things for me." Stefan said.

"Well alright, but no funny business, understand?"

"Yea yea Ms. Forbes"

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Damon got Bonnie around the corner of her psych room with 25 minutes to spare. She had one hand around her coffee and the other around his neck. He set her down and she looked like she wanted to fall down so he sat her on the chair and then sat next to her. They were quiet for a good 5 minutes until she spoke up.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Now I have a question." He asked all playfulness going away.

Bonnie knew what the question was but debates on telling him the truth, she needed a quick answer that's believable.

"What is it?"

"Why have you been ignoring me for the past 2 days?"

"I've been studying Damon, my life doesn't revolve around you."

"So you couldn't reply to any of my texts or calls?"

"Like I said I was busy."

"Alright, you're not busy anymore huh? Therefore what's your decision on us?"

Damon thought Bonnie just ignored him altogether but after awhile she spoke up.

"I'm not ready to give you an answer right now."

"Why not?" He said incredulously. He was initially shocked that she didn't come to him right afterwards, but this shocked him more. He didn't know why she needed that much time to come to a final decision about them.

"Because I have to think about some things Damon. My life doesn't revolve around you." Bonnie yelled frustratingly.

"What else do you need to think about Bonnie. I love you and you love me. I know you do, so what's the damn hold up?" He asked angrily.

Bonnie understood why he was angry with her so she compromised

"You're way to loud and we are in a public area. If you wanna talk then we can meet up at my place at 5, ok? And bring me some food."

He looked at her with an annoyed expression because she dismissed him but he accepted the bone she's throwing at him.

"Fine."

"Ok, now leave."

"I have a good five minutes until it's time for you to start your exam. You know I could just compel your professor into giving you an A." He stated with a smirk.

"Yes Damon I know, but would I want that? No you dumb ass." Bonnie said with a smile. She was happy that they were talking like before.

"Well Bon Bon, you didn't have to be so rude and hurt my feelings." He said with a fake pout.

"Aww, is the wittle baby sad?" Bonnie said in her baby voice.

Damon stared at her for a second thinking that was such a cute thing she did. Bonnie got self-conscious and started feeling embarrassed; she looked back down at her open book and started studying again.

"Bon, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what you're doing Bon; stop closing off, especially to me."

"What are you talking about Damon?" Bonnie asked with a sigh.

"Stop shutting me out after we have a good time with each other." Bonnie's guilt was way to much for her to handle so she did what she's been doing best and decided to leave the situation.

"Damon I have to go ok, I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Yea."

Bonnie headed to the room where her exam was headed but before she went in she turned back around and saw Damon flash out of her sight.

* * *

What are you even shopping for?" Stefan asked

"Some dresses, shoes, and a lot of bikinis."

"And why do you need those items?"

"For my trip to the Caribbean Islands." Caroline answered Stefan like he asked the most obvious question.

"Who says you'll win this trip?"

"Stefan you've underestimated my powers huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Bonnie and I are going to the Caribbean for a week. Understood?"

"We'll see."

Caroline proceeded to pick up more bikinis. She had to get some Bonnie because she was gonna try and be modest but Caroline was having none of that. It's time to slut it up next week.

"Stefan how does this look?" Caroline questioned Stefan while holding up the skimpiest bikini she'd ever seen. Stefan was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. But he kept his cool.

"I'd rather see you naked but that's close enough." He said with a smirk.

"I said no funny business." Caroline whined.

"You started it Care."

"Whatever." She said and went to the cashier to buy her bikinis. She turned back around and asked, "You coming?"

Meanwhile

Bonnie finished her exam and it was exactly 2:00pm. She needed to get back home to discuss the plan with Caroline so they could go on their vacation. Bonnie was excited to go because she had some family in Haiti and across the different islands around there.

She stopped by the store to get some snacks for her "date" tonight. She finally made it home and saw Caroline with thousands of bags everywhere.

"Do I really want to know, Care?"

"These are new clothes for our trip. I seperated them into colors. The blue, green, and brown bags are yours, everything else is mine!"

"How much did this cost?"

"Nothing."

"Did you compel them, Care!" Bonnie asked. She strictly said no compelling people, it's uncivilized.

"No you coconut paid with his money." She said nonchalantly with a flip of her hair.

"Wait you hung out with him today! What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, just random things. Why do you have groceries? We went shopping yesterday."

"Damon is coming in a few hours. He wants to talk and this is where we actually discuss the plan. It's happening tonight."

"Whattttt. Ok let's backtrack that. You're having a date with Damon!?"

"No we are having a get together with friends to discuss our relationship with each other. Which is where the plan comes in."

"Ok explain the plan."

"Alright so when Damon comes over we'll talk about our relationship in all seriousness. Then Stefan will come in and see me kissing him thinking that we've made up and you have to get him to say you've won the bet and record him so he doesn't try any bullshit alright?"

"Isn't that a little harsh to Damon and his feelings?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I mean I'm gonna tell him we can't be together because we can't. I'll think of something and you lure Stefan here have him witness it. Ok?"

"How am I gonna know you're kissing him?"

"I'll do a spell so we can speak to each other telepathically."

"Alright so you do the spell and I'll make the food."

Bonnie stared at her and then burst out laughing.

"Care you can't cook for shit. How about you get the ingredients out and I'll do the spell and after we can both cook ok?"

Caroline started laughing as well knowing damn well she could burn water. "Alright, alright. Let's get this started."

* * *

A few hours later, a spell was in place and food was prepared.

"Ok Damon said he's on his way so discard yourself to the mall for an hour."

"Alright I'm going. Make safe decisions!"

As soon as Caroline opened the door there Damon was with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a bottle of bourbon.

"Hey! You brought flowers. Thank you."

"No problem." He walked in and ignored Caroline and walked right up to Bonnie handing her the flowers.

"But you know those aren't my favorites sooooooo what's the purpose?" Bonnie said with an amused face while Damon had a shocked face.

"No you always said that you love blue lilies and I bought blue lilies!" He said in a shocked voice.

"I'm kidding Damon, calm down." Bonnie said.

"I've never thought I'd see the day Damon Salvatore bring anyone flowers." Caroline teased.

"Shut up Vampire Barbie."

"Awe is Damon embarrassed, that's so cute." Caroline said finding this whole situation funny.

"Care don't you have to be somewhere?" Bonnie asked tryna get Caroline to take a hint so she could start the plan.

"No I'm actually contempt with watching an embarrassed Damon. Let me pull out my phone."

" _Caroline if you don't leave right now I will fully resign from this plan."_ Bonnie said to her via telepathy.

" _You're no fun Bon, the first time I get to see him embarrassed and I can't even bring a souvenir with me. How rude."_

" _Caroline Forbes, get out and go find Stefan. Ok?"_

"Fine." Caroline said out loud. Damon was just looking between the two of them tryna figure what just happened but he shrugged it off thinking it was a girls thing.

"Have a nice get together." Caroline said while leaving through the door.

"Bye." After Caroline left Damon went into the kitchen and saw two boxes of pizza.

"So we're calling this a get together huh?"

"What else would we call it? I just ordered some pizza and soda, you brought the flowers and bourbon. Not what I call date worthy."

He shrugged, it's better than nothing he thought.

"So what's on the agenda for our "get together" Bon Bon?" He said.

"Well I got 2 boxes of pepperoni, sausage, and bacon. Stuff crust and I got some sprite soda. We can go to the couch to watch a movie."

"Please tell me it's not lion king because we've watched that way too many times."

"It's not. I promised Caroline I won't watch anything related to lion king for 2 freaking months." Bonnie said with a huff. She loved that movie since she was a little kid. Her parents used to watch it with her when she was little every two weeks and after her mother abandoned them her dad kept up the tradition. After a while her dad started taking more job offers and she was left with her Grams until she passed away a few years later.

"So what are we watching Bonica?"

"We are watching Transformers: Age of Extinction."

"What the hell is that?"

"What do you mean what's that? You've never watched transformers? Oh my Jesus where have you been these years. Ok here's what we're gonna do, we are gonna watch from the beginning and then I'm gonna quiz you to see if you really watched it and not just stare at my face half the time like you usually do which is a little creepy if we're being honest."

Damon looked at her with different reactions from getting caught to her passion about movies.

"Whatever you say Bon, but I think we're gonna have to get comfortable so we should take this to your room."

"Nope we are staying right here. Put your speed to use and make a bed on the floor so we can get comfortable alright."

Damon shrugged and decided not to push his luck so he started setting up the living room. Bonnie got the stuff from the kitchen and brought them to the living room, sat down, and put on the movie. After the 2nd movie they decided to take a break and actually discuss what they were supposed to discuss.

"So what's going on between us?"

"I think we should just stay friends Damon. We aren't good for each other."

"Why?" Damon asked calmly staring ahead.

"Like I said, we aren't good for each other but I want to save our friendship ok?"

"Were you thinking of our friendship when I was fucking you senseless everyday in the past? Were you thinking of our friendship when I was eating you out and you were moaning and screaming my name after every orgasm? We can never go back to being friends Bonnie, don't you get that." He said harshly.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. " _Caroline you can come back now and make it quick so I can get this stupid boy out of this house."_

"I'm sorry."

"No Bon just leave me alone. Alright."

Bonnie was mad that he was shutting her out like this but she had to finish the plan. " _I'm walking up the stairs."_ Caroline sent.

" _That was really fast."_

" _Well we were right across the street in that diner."_

" _Oh how was it."_

" _It was good I got the usual."_

" _Oh did you bring me some?"_

" _Yes you coconut now back to the plan I'm walking in right now."_ As soon as Caroline opened the door, Bonnie pounced on Damon and straddled his lap and started kissing him. He was surprised at first but then he melted into her kiss forgetting all about what they just discussed. Damon automatically put his hands under her shirt and cupped both breasts and squeezed them. Bonnie moaned in his mouth; she missed his touch. He pressed his hard bulge into her core. Bonnie was getting lost in the feeling when she heard someone clear her throat.

"So who won the bet Stefan?"

"You did Caroline.

"Mmmmm you need to say it clearly." Caroline got her phone out and put on voice record. "Go ahead."

"Fine! Caroline Forbes won the bet made against Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore therefore she gets all the prizes that were promised."

"Which were?" Caroline egged on.

"Which were 200 bucks, a week getaway to the Caribbean islands for two people. No compulsion whatsoever. Penthouse hotel room with a hot tub inside, first class plane tickets, and a whole new wardrobe just for the trip." Stefan said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you sir." Caroline said and put her phone away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Damon asked

"Oh just things, thank you for your participation but I need all boys out this house." Caroline said.

"Bon what was that?"

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"That kiss, you just officially break up with me and then you're jumping me." He incredulously said.

"Wait, you guys really broke up?" Stefan asked.

"That's what she said." Damon said while pointing at Bonnie.

"Bon, I think we need some magic to relieve this problem." Caroline said

"Bonnie don't you dare." Damon said.

" _Peribit_." Bonnie said and watched them disappear right before her eyes.

"Caroline that was way too risky and fun."

"I know but you know they're gonna come right back here so you might want to spell the door."

"That's smart." Bonnie went to the door and cast a locking spell for the night.

" _Te tersus sursum"_ Bonnie said and the living room was cleaning itself up.

"Ok all done, I'm tired and we need to leave tomorrow Caroline. So start packing alright."

"Yes your majesty." Caroline said mockingly and retreated to her room.

"Ok now it's time to get away from the mess I created." Bonnie said while entering her room and got ready for bed.

 **NEXT DAY**

Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got off her bed and peeked her head out of her room. She heard the TV on and someone whistling. She tiptoed to Caroline's room and saw her still sleeping. She went into Caroline's room and closed the door. She ran over to her bed and started shaking her awake.

"Caroline.' Bonnie whispered.

"What Bonnie."

"There's someone in the house" She whispered frantically.

Caroline got up and got the bat from her closet and motioned Bonnie to follow her. They both walked out of her room and tiptoed to the kitchen and was about to attack blindly when a familiar voice called out.

"Caroline why do you have a bat, you're a vampire." Stefan said from behind them causing them to shriek.

"Pancakes anyone?" Damon asked with a big smile on his face.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Isn't it obvious Care Bear, we are going on vacation." Damon said to Caroline while staring at Bonnie.

"Says who." Bonnie said.

"Bon you don't own the Caribbean Islands therefore we decided to take a trip. We might just sit next to each other on the plan,, who knows." Damon said with a smirk and resumed cooking.

"Shit." Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

 **Finally finished chapter 3, please leave a review. I hope you guys like it. The season finale was really disappointing so i'm gonna put all my efforts in this fanfic so thanks for the support.**

 **Latin Translations:**

 ** _Peribit_ =disappear**

 ** _Te tersus sursum=clean yourself up_**

 **Please leave a review it would really make my day. Also i might have some typos so sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really love reading them and the feedback really helps. Here's chapter 4, hope you like it. :) We're gonna see a lot of angst and drama for no reason. Please leave a review.**

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got off her bed and peeked her head out of her room. She heard the TV on and someone whistling. She tiptoed to Caroline's room and saw her still sleeping. She went into Caroline's room and closed the door. She ran over to her bed and started shaking her awake._

" _Caroline.' Bonnie whispered._

" _What Bonnie."_

" _There's someone in the house" She whispered frantically._

 _Caroline got up and got the bat from her closet and motioned Bonnie to follow her. They both walked out of her room and tiptoed to the kitchen and was about to attack blindly when a familiar voice called out._

" _Caroline why do you have a bat, you're a vampire." Stefan said from behind them causing them to shriek._

" _Pancakes anyone?" Damon asked with a big smile on his face._

" _What the hell are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked._

" _Isn't it obvious Care Bear, we are going on vacation." Damon said to Caroline while staring at Bonnie._

" _Says who." Bonnie said._

" _Bon you don't own the Caribbean Islands therefore we decided to take a trip. We might just sit next to each other on the plan,, who knows." Damon said with a smirk and resumed cooking._

" _Shit." Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time._

 **NOW**

"So ladies when are we departing for this vacation of ours?" Damon asked while sitting at the table eating his vampcakes.

"Why do you need to know?" Caroline asked looking between the brothers.

"So we won't miss the plane Vampire Barbie. Gosh do I have to always spell it out for you." Damon said.

"Ok so say you guys are coming with us on this trip which Stefan needs to give us our tickets for by the way, what are you even going to do. We don't want you guys there with us so what's the point?" Bonnie said finally speaking up.

"Well my dearest _friend_ ", Damon emphasized bitterly, "we are going to go check out the hot babes in the Caribbean and have some fun with them. We haven't been there since 1998."

"Oh and here's your plane tickets" Stefan said handing them to Bonnie.

"Thanks." Bonnie mumbled and inspected the tickets. "Wait it says our flight departs today at 11:30am!"

"Bon it's 10!" Caroline said. "Are you kidding me Stefan!"

"What. You won the bet yesterday night and I had to come up with the tickets short notice with my own money by the way and it had to be first class as per the contract. So I called up a friend who owes me a favor and he got me a discount on 4 plane tickets for the cheapest price I've ever seen for first class. Therefore we are leaving today." Stefan said. "Oh and it's a roundabout way so we leave the in August, not next week.

"Whatttt!" Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time not believing what they heard.

What the hell, the summer Stefan!" Bonnie said.

"It was a good deal wasn't it brother." Damon said amused with the one of many shoes that dropped. A summer away from this crazy town was what they all needed.

"Oh so you were in on it to huh?" Bonnie asked Damon. He smirked at her.

"I mean since you locked us out of your apartment and played this little trick on us we decided to spice things up a bit and you were in on it way before me." Damon said.

"By the way the car is waiting outside so you might wanna hurry up and pack so we won't miss our flights." Stefan said.

"We already packed our stuff Stefan" Caroline said with a face to Stefan like he was dumb.

"Blondie you packed for a week, we're staying the whole summer. Think about that for a second." Damon said fed up with how slow this process is coming along.

"C'mon Care." Bonnie said dragging Caroline behind her and brought her to her room. She did a silencing spell on her room so those vampires couldn't hear them.

"Ok Care they're trying to play a little game on us for what we did and we're not gonna go down like that OK. They want a fight then we'll give them a fight."

"I like where this is going Bon. There are lots of other guys and we'll just make them some horny and jealous fools. This was supposed to be a peaceful vacation but now it's war."

"Ok let's pack and cooperate with those coconut heads but not to much since they'll see through our plan.

"Alright, Team Baroline is for sure gonna win."

"I like that and Team Defan is gonna lose and well be the best of the rest."

"Awe you're the only one who's gotten what I meant."

"That's why we're best friends." Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline went to her room and started packing more stuff and Bonnie lifted the silencing spell. By the time they put all the stuff in the car it was 11:00. Just enough time to make it in time to catch the plane. They boarded the plane and sat in the same area right next to each other. Bonnie was next to Damon and Stefan was next to Caroline.

"So how's your morning going?" Damon asked. Bonnie just gave him the silent treatment and looked out the window like she didn't even hear him.

" . Hey Bon!" Damon said a little louder. Bonnie finally snapped up from her telepathic conversation with Caroline. They were talking about the schedule of the trip and what they'll be doing in the meantime.

"What!?" Bonnie asked.

"I asked a question."

" _Caroline what did he ask?"_

" _He asked how your day was."_

" _Alright thanks"_

"My day just started Damon and it didn't start so great unfortunately."

"Why's that?"

"Because you and your brother showed up and bombarded our trip Salvatore."

"Oooo last name basis huh Bennett." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yup" She said with pop of the 'p'.

"So what's on the agenda for our trip?"

"Well **Caroline and I** are going to plan our agenda in the hotel suite." Bonnie said emphasizing their name..

"Hmmm ok." Damon said deciding not to spill those beans and closed his eyes to take a nap. Bonnie decided go back to her conversation with Caroline but she was busy with Stefan trying to talk to her; so she decided to take a nap as well so this ride could go faster.

* * *

After Bonnie stopped communicating with her since Damon kept trying getting her attention she finally tuned in to what Stefan was trying to strike up a conversation with her.

"Stefan I really don't care for this conversation."

"That's harsh Care."

"Yea I don't care"

"Why so mean?"

"Hmm lemme see, you sabotage our trip, give us last minute tickets, and annoy me beyond compare." Caroline stated.

"It's your fault you cheated not mine" Stefan said nonchalantly.

"I did not cheat. I followed all the rules that we had and I accomplished it. You're the one who decided to void the rules and tag along with us."

"But the rules said nothing about tagging along." Stefan said with a smile.

"Ughhhhh. What's up with you guys?" As soon as she asked that she heard a voice in her head. It was Bonnie asking her what Damon said to her.

" _Caroline what did he ask?"_

" _He asked how your day was."_

" _Alright thanks"_

"Earth to Caroline!"

"Stefan how about we just quietly ride this plane, ok?"

"I'd rather you ride me but looks like that's not gonna happen soon enough so sure let's ride the plane." Stefan said with an amused face on.

"Shut up!" Caroline said putting her headphones in to try to block him out.

"Alright whatever" Stefan said and tuned into his brother's mind and started talking to him.

" _How's the plan going?" Stefan asked._

" _Well brother, Bonnie is ignoring me so not great."_

" _Well they're in for a surprise."_

" _That they are"_

They ended the communication and looked at the girls they truly loved next to them while they ignored the crap out of them. After hours on the plan they landed in Aruba. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage.

"How are we getting to this hotel? Actually where is the hotel and what's the name of it?" Caroline finally started speaking and asked Stefan.

"Actually forgot to tell you we didn't book a hotel." Stefan said casually.

"WHAT" Bonnie yelled.

"And there goes the other shoe." Damon said with a amused face.

"Did I just hear him correctly Bonnie because it sounded like he said that he didn't book a hotel." Caroline said with crazy wide eyes.

"Yea we thought since it was last minute that it'd be best if we didn't spend that much of OUR money booking rooms and stuff so we decided to rent a beach house." Damon said.

"Oh my freaking coconuts! Why the hell would we want to be cooped up in a house with you guys?" Bonnie's asked.

"That's harsh Bon. Since it's all on our money and I'm trying to conserve it we're staying in a beach house. Any questions?" Stefan asked. There was silence but then they both agreed at the same time.

"Fine." Caroline and Bonnie said defeated.

Good now let's head on over to my house." Damon said mindlessly.

"It's your house!?" Bonnie asked.

"Well not necessarily. I bought this house as a surprise birthday present for you a while back since you kept on talking about visiting your family around the Caribbean and what a coincidence that you decided you wanted your trip to be there as well." Damon smirked to try and hide the hurt that he felt. Bonnie just stared at him then made a break for it and went into the girl's bathroom with Caroline hot on her tails.

"Smooth" Stefan said

"Shit" Damon cursed..

Bonnie rushed into the bathroom and went into a stall. She heard a knock on her stall.

"Go away!"

"Bon, open the door" Caroline said. "We need to talk." Bonnie opened the door and Caroline went inside and closed the door. Bonnie did a impairment spell on Damon and Stefan so they wouldn't hear them.

"Caroline I can't do this anymore. The guilt is eating at me," Bonnie said on the verge of tears.

"You have me Bon. I know how you're feeling with the loneliness and I know the guilt's been eating at you since you decided not to get back together with him after you felt you weren't "worthy" of his love. You need to tell him the truth Bonnie or you won't be truly happy."

Bonnie laughed nasally. "Coming from the girl who won't even give the guys she's in love with a chance because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. You need to stop being a hypocrite and tell Stefan how you feel."

Caroline stared at Bonnie for a second and gave her a proposition. "Let's make a bet shall we."

"Caroline you need to stop with these bets. You're like an addict for competition." Bonnie said with a watery smile.

Caroline started laughing. "Ok fine I'll stop making a lot of bets."

"And I agree to tell Damon if you agree to tell Stefan. But this bet will take place the last month of this vacation. I want to let loose and have fun.."

"That's the spirit! Ok let's get out there and win this war." Caroline said and walked out the stalls with Bonnie following right behind her. The ladies in the bathroom stared at them for awhile until Caroline spoke up.

"Can't y'all see I wanted a little action with my girlfriend before we went to see her parents?" Caroline asked while putting an arm around Bonnie and planting a kiss on her cheeks.

"Babe, stop we're gonna be late to meet my parents." Bonnie said playing along.

"Alright fine let's go." Caroline said finally leaving the room with Bonnie in front of her. They left the bathroom and immediately started laughing their asses off.

"Did you see their faces, I'm so done." Bonnie said.

"Oh that was so fun to do." Caroline said, "But we should get back to the guys before they worry their pretty little heads off.

They met up with the boys and stayed quiet until the cars came around. There were 2 cars, one for all the girls luggage and the other for them. They drove for an hour or so until they stopped in front of the most gorgeous beach house they've ever seen. It wasn't as large as the boardinghouse but it wasn't small either. It was a comfortable size for 4 people but it definite max would be 10.

"And we're here. You ladies can go check the inside out while us men will unload the bags." Damon said while getting out the car. As soon as they went inside Bonnie and Caroline went exploring the house.

"You know this nice act is not gonna last at all if you keep acting this nice." Stefan said.

"And what about you Saint Stefan who turned into badass Stefan? This bad boy act is gonna have to come to an end isn't it? Especially after those things you said to Vamp B on the plane. That was very disturbing and hilarious, it was like taking a page out of my tips. 'Just be blunt'."

"You're right, we're around each other way to much which is causing us to taking on each other's personality."

"Stefan shut up and get the freaking things." Damon said while grabbing Bonnie's suitcases.

While inside the girls decided which rooms that they'd claim as there's. And directed the boys to put their luggage in there.

"I just love the room that you've picked Bonnie." Damon said way to happily. Bonnie was suspicious for a few minutes then shrugged it off. Damon was happy that Bonnie chose the room that shared the same bathroom as hers.

* * *

After all the stuff were put away they all sat in the living room and decided to make some house rules.

"Ok we need some rules in this fine establishment." Bonnie said.

"No we don't. We're grown adults not children." Stefan complained.

"Fine but the rules at mystic falls should be applied here as well. Understood?"

"Yea yea. There's blood bags in the fridge downstairs." Damon said.

"Ok so I'm gonna take a shower, someone order pizza and Damon find some bourbon. I hope to be treated like the queens that we are. Oh and I'm casting an irrevocable spell that you can't switch rooms. I hate when people just switch, it's stupid." Bonnie said. The boys ordered pizza and Damon got some bourbon out of the cabinet while smiling the whole time.. By the time the pizza arrives everyone was in their pjs, very drunk and in the middle of truth or dare.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Dare!" Bonnie yelled. She was on her 10th glass of bourbon and feeling very ecstatic..

"Alright I dare you to give Damon a lap dance."

"Fine." Bonnie agreed and went to the sound system and put on one of the songs that really spoke to her, Body Party by Ciara. Caroline pulled out her phone and started recording knowing fully well Bonnie was drunk out of her mind. Bonnie dragged Damon to a chair and tuned everyone out except her and him and let the song pour over her soul and started her performance.

 _ **My body is your party, baby Nobody's invited but you baby**_

 _ **I can do it slow now, tell me what you want**_

 _ **Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off**_

 _ **Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys is going down**_

 _ **We in the zone now, don't stop**_

Bonnie started moving around Damon sexily rolling her hips. She took off her robe slowly and showed her short shorts and sports bra. She ran her hands through her hair and down her body and cupped her boobs while locking eyes with Damon while biting her lips. She dropped low into a squat and started popping her hips back and slowly grabbed her ass while sliding back up and grasped her pussy.

 _ **You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body**_

 _ **I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party**_

 _ **I'm doing this little dance for you**_

 _ **You got me so excited**_

 _ **Now it's just me on you**_

 _ **Your body's my party, let's get it started**_

She walked towards Damon like a cat and straddled him. She started grinding on top of him and pressed herself to his already rock hard cock. She licked his neck and started singing the lyrics into his ear

" _ **Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_

 _ **I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time**_

 _ **Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_

 _ **I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you"**_

She stopped singing and went back to twerking on his laps and pushing her boobs into his face. Damon grabbed her ass and pushed his cock into her with one hand and grabbed a hold of one of her breast with the other. Bonnie moaned out loud and pushed her hands into his silky black hair and continued to shake her ass on top of him.

 _ **You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body**_

 _ **I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party**_

 _ **I'm doing this little dance for you**_

 _ **You got me so excited**_

 _ **Now it's just me on you**_

 _ **Your body's my party, let's get it started**_

Damon stopped groping her boob and slid his hand down her stomach and into her shorts and started rubbing her clit. "Ahhhh" Bonnie moaned. Damon was feeling euphoric. Bonnie leaned back and started peppering his neck with kisses. Damon was doing the same exact thing and started sucking on her skin and administering hickeys on her neck.

 _ **Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_

 _ **I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you**_

 _ **The things I wanna do to you**_

 _ **My body's calling you**_

 _ **I'm having so much fu-**_

The music suddenly stopped; Bonnie and Damon both looked up and saw Caroline at the radio looking at them like they were crazy. "Party's over." Caroline said while vamping towards Bonnie and grabbing her off of Damon. She whined when his fingers lost contact with her hot and aching pussy. They left the room and went to Caroline's room. Damon sat there dazed at what just happened with a hard cock to deal with.

"Brother I think you and Bonnie need to take a cold shower right about now.." Stefan said and left the room.

Damon vamped to his bedroom to take another shower thinking that it's gonna be a long summer. Caroline was having a hard time controlling a horny, drunk Bonnie.

"Caroline let me leave."

"No." Bonnie started a spell to decapitate Caroline's head. Stefan barged in and put it a syringe in her neck to make her pass out.

"Wow first day here and we're already about to kill each other." Stefan tried to joke. Caroline lifted Bonnie onto the bed and tried to clean her up as best as she could.

"How's Damon?"

"He's taking a shower and then going out to hunt. He says he needs to clear his head."

"Well I'll keep watch on Bonnie and you keep an eye out for Damon. He's obviously not gonna cheat on Bonnie but he could just drain some innocent person dry just because he hasn't had sex in like how long since they've been fighting. It's not safe out there with a horny Damon Salvatore ready to let loose. So let's end this night on a good term and not talk about anything until tomorrow." Caroline said fastly and slammed the door into his face.

"Well alright.'" Stefan said to the door and went off to look for Damon.

* * *

Bonnie woke up at 8am with a pounding headache and in an unknown room. She started having trouble breathing while she relived her experience with Kai in 1994. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't breath anymore and her hands started shaking uncontrollably. She was having a full blown panic attack. She got out of the bed and almost fell but she caught herself. She had her magic automatically ready for anything that was going to come her way like Kai. She was losing it and as soon as she heard a sound on the bed. She lifted Caroline off the bed and started choking her with her mind.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screeched.

Caroline looked into Bonnie's eyes and realized that this was not her Bonnie. Her eyes were glazed over and it showed no emotions at all. Bonnie went over to a chair and broke the arm to make a stake.

"You won't hurt me anymore Kai!" Bonnie hissed..

"Bonnie, I'm not him. It's me your best friend, remember?" Caroline pleaded to Bonnie. It took everything out of her since her throat was about to be crushed..

Stefan came running into the room just to suddenly freeze in his place. Bonnie immobilized him.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted with all of her depleted strength.

"Oh so there's two of you now? Then I'll kill you both!" Bonnie screamed the last part. She duplicated the stake and was about to kill them for good but she heard the voice.

"Bonnie." Damon said calmly; he knows what state she's in since he's encountered it a few times when they were together.

"Hey Bon it's me. Your best friend. He's not here. He won't hurt you ever again, not while I'm around. These are our friends, they're not gonna hurt you." Damon said in a soothing and firm voice. Bonnie was having an internal struggle then suddenly broke out of the trance and glanced around at what she's done. She immediately let go of the hold she had on them and let the stakes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered. Her PTSD was sort of under control but sometimes she had these episode where everyone looks like Kai except Damon. Damon went in to give her an intimate hug.

"It's not your fault Bon, it happens sometimes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Bonnie whispered while shaking her head.

"It's ok Bon. How about we head out today and go visit some places!" Caroline said to try and cheer them up.

"Yea that's sounds good." Stefan said.

Bonnie went to her room and took a shower. She was still a little shaken up about earlier but she's trying to make the best of the day that just started.

 **LATER**

"So do you wanna talk about what happened?" Caroline asked while looking at lingerie.

"Talk about what?" Bonnie asked feigning innocence even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Actually you can choose which one you're most comfortable with Bon. I'm up for whatever you wanna talk about." Bonnie caved and started talking about her PTSD and what happened in the prison world. After about 30 minutes she finished the story.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I didn't know he did all that." Caroline said with tears in her eyes and hugged Bonnie even tighter.

"It's ok, I'm a survivor." Bonnie said confidently.

"Damn straight!1 But how'd Damon calm you down though?"

"Well we formed a really good friendship and we became best friends, no offense, and then I saved him from the hell we were in. Afterwards when I had a chance to escape Kai I went to the boardinghouse and put a protection spell around the house. I went to my respected room and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't sleep for 3 days until I went to Damon's room and realized how much that I missed him when we were gone. I cried in his bed for a full day when I realized I was truly alone. The next day I started putting his clothes on so I could have something that made it seem like he was there with me and I wasn't all alone." Bonnie said quietly with some unshed tears in his eyes. "You know I tried wearing everything of his and after awhile I started spraying his cologne on me every time I left the room." She started smiling at the memory of her spraying his room with some cologne and tried to marinate in the scent.

"So whenever you smell, see, or hear Damon you calm down?" Caroline asked perplexed.

"Yea I classically conditioned myself." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bonnie please stop with the psychology!" Caroline groaned. "Does Damon know about all what you've told me?"

"He knows some. He knows I have PTSD and I have panic attacks but he only knows that his voice somehow calms me down. He doesn't know about the clothes and cologne things. And that I listen to the videos we made before I go to sleep sometimes, especially since we broke up.." Bonnie said. After a few seconds of Caroline staring at her with wide eyes she realized that what she said could be taken the wrong way.

"Oh no I mean we used to make home videos together of each other. No that doesn't sound right. I mean we filmed each other like we were talk show host. We had a show called the 'The Bonnie and Damon show'." Bonnie said.

"That's really cute Bon, do you still have it?"

"Yea but I don't watch them anymore unless I'm having a violent episode it helps me cope and calm down. I sound like an obsessed girlfriend!" Bonnie said with a laugh.

" I get it, you did classically conditioned yourself." Caroline joked.

"Shut up." Bonnie said.

"So should we also talk about events from last night?" Caroline asked.

"Let's not. That should've never happened!" Bonnie said.

"You know you keep saying that but you almost chopped my head off just to get to Damon. That's why I refuse to ever watch a drunk, horny Bonnie Bennett. Damon can have that damn job!" Caroline stated loudly.

"Caroline shut up and find some shoes so we can go." Bonnie said examining all of what Caroline picked up.

"How'd you know I needed shoes?"

"You always buy your shoes last so you can see if you could match it with another outfit." Bonnie said casually.

"Awe I love you so much! Like you get all of me."

"Alright Care let go we need to hurry up and get to the beach."

"Fine but we go into full details about what is gonna happen between you two tonight. My room. Movie night. And no more alcohol for you."

"Fine." Bonnie said just to get Caroline off her back.

* * *

After shopping they went back to the beach house, they decided to change and head to the beach. Stefan had on grey short trunks and Damon had his usual black short trunks. Caroline had on a green bikini that was sort of modest for her and Bonnie had a sea blue bikini on that matched Damon's eyes that was not as modest as Caroline's. It was actually very revealing. Damon just kept staring at her breast like a dog and remembered when he had those breast in his face the night before.

"Damon please keep your eyes above the neck if you want to keep them." Bonnie said.

"My bad." Damon said slowly releasing his eyes from the goodies.

"Alright let's head on to the beach."

"Time to put Team Baroline in the lead." Caroline said.

"Team Baroline?" Stefan asked

"It's an inside thing between Bonnie and I." Caroline said and with that she locked arms with Bonnie and strutted down the beach with Damon and Stefan following slowly behind. They caught the attention of almost all the young guys there and Damon and Stefan caught the attention of all the girls of any age. Caroline and Bonnie found a spot and sat down on their towels. They were applying sunscreen on them when they looked up they saw Stefan and Damon setting up camp next to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Bonnie asked while working on her arms.

"Putting our stuff down unless you want us to leave and go suck people's blood since we're bored then we'll sit our asses down here Bon!" Damon said.

"Freaking coconut head!" Bonnie said.

"Is that an insult or something because I just don't get it." Damon said.

Bonnie ignored him took out her bun and shook her curls loose. She looked like a chocolate goddess with her caramel skin seemingly glowing.

"You ready Care?"

"Yea!" Caroline said. She needed to get away from Stefan's wandering eyes.

They headed towards the beach leaving the boys behind while the other guys were whistling and catcalling them. Damon and Stefan wanted to rip their hearts out and chop their heads off.

"So what're we gonna do?" Stefan asked.

"Find chicks Stefan." Damon said and with that he walked away to find a girl.

* * *

After 30 minutes in the water Bonnie and Caroline decided they were hungry m. Well Bonnie decided she was hungry. They went to a shop right at the beach.

"So what can I get you two beautiful ladies?" The waiter asked. He was a tall guy but wasn't lanky. He reminded her of Zac Efron honestly.

Bonnie saw Damon walking into the store and decided to take action.

"Well my friend and I would like a burger, fries and a milkshake." She said with a seductive smile.

"Will that be all?" He asked. She gathered all her confidence and got up slowly while Damon was watching the show with a hawks eye. Bonnie leaned up against him showcasing her breast to him.

"When's your next break?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

"In 10 minutes." He answered eagerly.

"Alright meet me in the ladies room in 10 minutes." With a nod the waiter left to go get their food ready. Bonnie turned her attention back to Caroline.

"What was that?" Caroline asked her.

"I haven't had sex in almost two months Care, I'm horny and he's cute." She stated nonchalantly then tuned into Caroline's brain wave and told the truth.

" _Damon's here and what better way to win the game then this."_

" _What exactly are we trying to win here though?"_

" _Obviously who can last the longest without each other."_

" _Wait what!?"_

" _What let's make an interesting summer shall we? BTW Stefan is flirting with a girl right outside the door. I think he's trying to get you jealous. I'm not the only one playing." That was the last thing she said_.

"Here's your food!" The waiter said and winked at Bonnie before leaving. Bonnie started eating and watched Caroline look at Stefan and the stupid girl.

"Wait is that freaking Veronika!?"

"Veronika, why would she be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know but Ima find out." With that she got up and headed outside with Bonnie right behind her.

"Hey Veronika. What're you doing here?" Caroline said with a fake cheery smile.

"Oh hey Carrie." Veronika said.

"It's Caroline." Stefan said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Veronika said not sounding sorry at all.

"No problem." Caroline said tightly

"Hi. I'm Bonnie and you must be Veronika."

"Hello." Veronika said looking Bonnie up and down.

"What brings you to the Caribbean?" Bonnie asked while Stefan and Caroline were having a staring contest.

"Stefan invited me." At that Caroline turned to face Veronika. Bonnie froze everything around her as she saw Caroline vamp out.

"Care calm down." Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them to reveal her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. He just gets me worked up all the freaking time. He does it on damn purpose just to make me like this. I thought this girl was gone." Caroline whispered.

"What girl?'

"The insecure little girl who can never be the first choice in anything."

"Caroline you don't know how much you've grown from that girl. That girl os gone and here stands a beautifully, confident Caroline Forbes, my best friend and any man would be worthy to have you." Bonnie stated firmly. Caroline stared at Bonnie and at that moment she knew that she was right.

"Thank you Bonnie." Caroline said and went in for a hug.

"No problem." Bonnie said and with a flip of her hands she let the world resume.

"If you'll excuse us we're gonna go back and finish our food." Caroline said and walked back into the shop.

"Don't plan on bringing trash home Stefan. We don't feel like cleaning up alright." With that Bonnie went back inside leaving shocked faces on Veronika and Stefan.

"You ready?" The waiter asked.

"Oh yea give me 2 minutes and I'll be there."

"Alright"

Bonnie looked around to see if she could find Damon but it looks like she left. Now she's going to have to let the boy down easily. With a sigh she headed towards the bathroom to find Damon standing right next to the ladies room.

"Where's my boy toy?"

"He had to go back to work." Damon said with a smirk.

"I'm not even gonna bother with you." Bonnie said and turned to leave only to run into a hard chest.

"Were you really gonna let him fuck you!" Damon asked harshly.

"That's none of your concern." Bonnie stated calmly while walking around him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you remember this Bonnie?" Damon asked while grinding his dick against her hot channel.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned and then pushed him off of her. "We are not gonna repeat what happened last time!"

"God you're so freaking frustrating. You know you love me and I love you so why are you being so stubborn for?" He yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up Damon. Just because I love you doesn't mean we're right for each other. You need to move on from me, I'm not worth it." Bonnie yelled. She was breathing hard and Damon was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon asked eerily calm.

"Nothing Damon, I need to go."

"The hell you are. Tell me what you were talking about. Do you think you're not worthy enough for me Bon?" Bonnie looked away so she could stop her tears from spilling but one betrayed her.

"Damon." Bonnie said brokenly. He hated how that sounded.

"Bonnie that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He said while caressing her cheeks and wiping the tear away. "Look at me." He forced her head to face him. "Look at me!" He repeated and she finally opened her eyes. "I'm worthy of your love Bonnie. I've done horrible things and you've accepted me throughout all of that. You've made me a better person and I like this person a lot and that says a lot. People should be worthy of your love and I'll grovel at your feet to make you understand this my little witch."

Bonnie stared at him and surprised them both when she leaped and started kissing him. She started putting her hands everywhere. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his cock and started massaging it. Damon started moaning into her neck while grazing his sharp canines against it.

"I want you Bonnie." Damon stated even though it was obvious enough.

"Come and get me Vampire." Bonnie said and stared into his blue eyes. With that Damon vamp sped them home and she was halfway naked and on the bed. Bonnie began peppering his chest with kisses. She started sucking on his neck and grinding her soft body against his hard one. Damon sucked on her collarbone and all over her neck trying to mark her.

"Ahhhhhh fuck Damon! Go lower."

Damon slid down and groped one of her boobs in his hands and sucked on her other boobs. He started sucking on her dark nipples slowly licking it. He let go of her her boob and slid his hand down her stomach to her happy place and slid a finger inside her wet folds.

"Shit Bon you're so fucking wet! Is it all for me baby?" He questioned while rubbing her clit slowly.

"Yesssssssss" Bonnie hissed.

Damon picked up the speed and pressure on her clit and whispered in her ears. "I'm gonna make you cum all over my hand by just rubbing your beautiful clit."

Oh fuck… Damon I'm gonna.." Damon wish came true and Bonnie came all over his hand. Damon took his hands away and sucked his hands of her juices.

"Mmmmm I missed this taste so fucking much."

"Then have the meal." Bonni said while spreading her legs open.

"Don't mind if I do!" Damon said and went to her dripping pussy and started licking. Bonnie let out a cry as he started eating her out like a man who hasn't drank in days.

"Shitttt Damon. OH MY FUCKING please please." She couldn't think straight anymore and was rambling nothings. Damon knew all that got Bonnie worked up and started to torture her. He sucked on her clit and gave it all the attention.

"Ahhhhhhhh Damon I want you inside of me. Pleaseeeeee. I can't I need you inside of me!" Bonnie started rambling on and on. Damon put a finger in her and she let out a scream of pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Bonnie started saying she was close and Damon wasn't helping since he was onto 3 fingers inside of her. She was losing her mind to the pleasure. He started using his supernatural speed to service her. In under a few seconds she became undone by his hands a second time. Damon had a dreamy smile on his face not noticing Bonnie about to go down on him. Bonnie grabbed a hold of his cock and started stroking it up and down. Damon started moaning Bonnie's name.

"Fuck Bon. I fucking missed this." Damon said. Then Bonnie put it in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks to suck him properly. His dick was hitting the back of her throat since Damon grabbed ahold of her head and was pushing her head deeper and Damon let out an animalistic growl/groan and let out his seed in Bonnie's throat.

"Fuckkkkk that was fucking amazing Damon said panting. Bonnie swallowed his cum and looked up at him with a smile and Damon lost all control. He grabbed Bonnie and brought her right over his newly hard dick and shot into her. He started off fast and hard giving her no breathing room at all.

"Oh fuckkkkk Damon harder harder faster. Right there Damon. Shit please please. Bonnie came right there but Damon wasn't even close to finishing.

Damon still kept on going and turned her around on her stomach and they started the doggy style. He was so deep into her.

"Do you like that baby? You like when daddy fucks you like this?

Bonnie couldn't formulate her answer since she was focused on his dick hitting her deep in her cunt. He suddenly stopped and Bonnie let out a strangled cry.

"I asked you a question little witch. Do you like when I fuck you like this?" He said thrusting on every word.

"YES DADDY! So please fuck me!" Bonnie screamed. Then Damon resumed his thrusting. He picked Bonnie up by the legs and walked to the mirror.

"Do you see this baby? I'm balls deep in you." Bonnie watched her black pussy and Damon's white dick interlocked. She moaned out his name and buried her face in his neck. Her pussy muscles clenched his cock.

"Fuck Bon, you're trying to kill me."

"That's how bad I want you to spill your seed inside so if you were human you'd get me pregnant." Bonnie said.

"Not a problem." Then Damon thrust into her with his supernatural speed and watched her face twist with pleasure. Damon was deep in the pleasure that he didn't notice Bonnie casting a spell to put them on the bed with her straddling him. She started bouncing on top of him with her head back and groaning in pleasure. Damon started teasing her nipples and her clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK DAMON IM CUMMING OH SHIT SHIT SHIT. COME INSIDE ME DAMON PLEASEEE FILL ME

WITH YOUR CUMM." Bonnie screamed. She came and Damon gave 5 more thrusts and he spilled deep inside of her.

"Fuckkkkkkk that was." Damon couldn't even finish the sentence he was in a daze. Bonnie's pussy was still on Damon's dick and she felt his dick twitch and grow hard right inside of her. She let out a gasp.

"Bonnie it's gonna be a long night." Damon said with a smirk. He held her hips and started thrusting into her once again for five minutes until Bonnie came again.

"Damon oh fuck I love you so much."

"I love you to." Damon said and started making love to her through the whole night.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

Bonnie woke up feeling more relaxed than she did in a long time and sore between her legs. She looked up and realized it still wasn't the room she was but she was calm. She sat up and glanced underneath the cover and saw she was naked and glanced next to her and saw Damon pretending to be asleep. He does that all the time after sex.

"Damon get up and explain yourself." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie can we just be peaceful? I've never been happier."

"Oh because I finally gave you what you always want. Sex is all you think about." Bonnie said with a scoff.

"Actually I was talking about you admitting your love for me but the sex was definitely a solid second." Damon said with a smirk.

"We shouldn't of done that." Bonnie said.

"Yes we should've and we did and it was amazing and don't you say otherwise since you were screaming all night long."

"Damon shut up!"

Bonnie got off the bed and was looking for her close when Stefan walked in with Caroline right on his tail.

"Damon have you seen Bonnie, I haven't seen her since dinner and I'm really worried?" Caroline said and finally glanced up to see a naked Bonnie trying to cover up her body with a shirt she found. Damon got up and covered her body with his and growled at them.

"Get out."

"Sorry, my bad." Stefan said, grabbed Caroline and left.

"Well that was pleasant." Damon said and plopped onto the bed with Bonnie straddling him.

"Damon let go of me. This is not happening again. I need to go to my room." Damon started grinding into Bonnie and she was getting wetter by the second.

"Ahh funny thing Bon, your room is right through our shared bathroom,"

"No." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Yup" Damon said mischievously. "And you can't change it due to your spell."

"Shit!" Bonnie said for two reasons. One being Damon gets to enter her room with no problems and two because he entered his hard dick into her pussy.

"Fuck Damon stop."

"Do you really want me to because you're the one who's bouncing on my dick." Damon said. Bonnie looked and saw her traitorous body was bouncing on Damon.

"Fuck it." Bonnie said and clenched her pussy while Damon started slapping her ass cheeks every time she bounced down. He spread her ass cheeks and started speeding up his thrusting. He was trying to control his other need by hiding his face but Bonnie knows what he likes.

"Damon ahhh bite me baby."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Bonnie cast a spell and gave herself a vampire teeth and allowed her to suck his blood. They bit into each other's necks sucking the blood out of them then they came at the same time while moaning into each other's necks.

Little did they know the consequences that are about to come.

 **That's the end of chapter 4**

 **Who do you think is going to win team baroline or team defan?**

 **What's the consequence?**

 **What's coming? Find out next chapter.**

 **oh and if you want sneak peeks and other things on my fanfiction you can follow my tumblr: bamonstaystrong**

 **Please leave a review :)) I really appreciate the reviews they keep me really motivated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites I really appreciate it. I love all your suggestions on what happened. Please leave more assumptions and stuff I might just use those for inspirations and if you want sneak peeks just follow me on tumblr: bamonstaystrong :))) also i'm sorry for the long delay**

 **This chapter starts a little later in the day.**

Bonnie finished her shower and put some clothes on and is in the process of trying to sneak out the house without being noticed by anyone especially Caroline. Bonnie knew by now Caroline has sent all of the boys away so they could be alone. Bonnie was at the front door about to make her escape when she heard a voice behind her.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett I know damn well you're not tryna sneak out of here!" Caroline said. Bonnie froze in her failed escape and turned and faced Caroline.

Bonnie grimaced and turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey Care. How's it going? I just wanted some fresh air that's it." Bonnie said with fake pep.

"Oh save it for someone who doesn't know you. We need to talk right now."

"Ugh fine." Bonnie said giving up. They headed towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"So we still haven't talked about what happened the first night and now you've done the dirty!"

"Care I don't know why I had sex with him ok. I'm not gonna lie I'm really conflicted on what happened. I still feel guilty for not believing him but when I woke up in his bed I felt like I was in heaven. I miss him so much and I got at least a part of him. I love him Care and he knows that I loves him and that scares me."

"Why are you scared Bon?"

"I'll hurt him Care. I don't want to hurt him!"

"Bonnie why do you think you'll hurt him?" Bonnie became silent since her fear is eating at her.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said a lot louder.

"Because I'll leave him! I'm a witch and he's a vampire. I'm not immortal, I have to leave eventually and I know it's gonna kill him!" Bonnie shouted finally stating her fear out loud for the first time. Caroline looked at the crying girl before her and saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She could do nothing but hug her. Bonnie broke down in her arms. After what felt like 30 minutes Bonnie got up and headed to the kitchen with Caroline right behind her.

"Can we just watch the bodyguard and stay in for the day?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea I don't have the energy to even go out today. We can make it a girls day!" Caroline said cheerily to lighten the mood.

"And all the junk food we can get. No boys, just us for a few hours!"

"Exactly who cares about those guys anyways they're just a ball of stress flinging our way."

"I definitely don't need it."

"We should have a dance party!" Caroline screamed.

"Let's blast the music and get the drinks out shall we?" Bonnie said with a snap of her fingers the table was filled with junk food and drinks mostly non-alcoholic. Caroline handled the music and in came blasting Wannabe by Spice Girls but the Glee cover. They started to sing and dance along to the song and drinking the strong alcoholic stuff first since it was only 1 bottle of that. They didn't want to get shitfaced drunk just a little tipsy.

"If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friend! Make it last forever friendship never ends!" Bonnie and Caroline sang and were jumping around the house.

"Oh, what do you think about that Now you know how I feel Say, you can handle my love, are you for real (Are you for real) I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say good" Caroline sang that part of the song and danced around Bonnie. They started singing again and Bonnie did the next part.

"So, here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place who likes it in your face You got G like MC who likes it on a Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady And as for me, ha you'll see" Bonnie was having a great time and sang the rest of the song with Caroline.

After they finished they bowed and curtsied to each other while the other clapped.

"Thank you thank you." Bonnie started saying. Caroline went on to put Shout by The Temptations Glee Cast Version.

Bonnie and Caroline started dancing around the room and singing at the top of their lungs. They were having so much fun they didn't see Damon and Stefan standing in the doorway. Stefan and Damon pulled out their phones and started recording them with a huge smile on their faces.

"Well, you know you make me wanna'  
(Shout) Lift my head up  
(Shout) Throw my hands back  
(Shout) Come on now x 4  
(Shout) Take it easy x 4  
A little bit softer now x 12  
A little bit louder now x 6  
Hey x 12  
A little bit louder now x 4  
(Shout)  
(Shout) Jump up and shout it now x 6

Jump (Shout) x 4" Caroline and Bonnie alternated in singing just like the Glee Version. Caroline was Blaine and Bonnie was Brittany. After they finished their performance they heard clapping and turned around to see the boys just smiling at them.

"That was such a splendid performance." Stefan said.

"I agree brother, you guys should go on one of those TV shows." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie and Caroline were trying to contain their laughs but couldn't and busted out laughing.

"We're having a good time staying in. Either join the party or leave." Bonnie said and used her magic to put on the next song and started dancing. She put on Feeling Myself by Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé. Bonnie started singing with Caroline. Bonnie decided to sing Nicki's part and let Caroline sing Beyoncé's part. Bonnie and Caroline used to sing the song all the time when it came out. They put on a little show for the boys. They knew the routine by heart and finished it flawlessly. Stefan sat there shocked at what he witnessed.

"That was wow!" Stefan said.

"It was better than last time Bon." Damon said. Bonnie totally forgot she already showed him the dance before.

"Wait you already saw this dance?" Caroline asked confused that he knew the dance.

"Yea Bonnie showed it to me as a congratulations gift."

"What did you accomplish?" Stefan asked. Bonnie started blushing at remembering what the bet was.

"Damon stop!" Bonnie said but it was to late.

"She said if I could make her orgasm more than 5 times in one round then she'll show me one of her dances that she learned. Obviously I won." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon seriously." Stefan said.

"Oh shut up Saint Stefan."

"Can you guys please leave? You've officially ruined our girls night with your stupidity." Caroline said.

"Free country Barbie." Damon said and crossed his foot on the table while Stefan folded his arms.

"Bon Bon?"

"Man I didn't want to do this." Bonnie said with a crack of her hands.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked.

" _Relinquo_." Bonnie said and watch a force of nature drag Stefan and Damon out the front door.

" _Clauditis_." Bonnie heard the door lock itself and turned around to face Caroline with a smile on her face and put the music back on full blast and started dancing again. In the middle of dancing Bonnie heard a voice that sounded like Damon.

 _Why does she always act like this? It's infuriating. She needs more of my cock in her pussy for her to be happy with my presence. Last night was just a little preview of what's gonna happen._

"What the hell!? Bonnie looked around for Damon but just saw Caroline dancing around.

 _Damon?_

 _Yes…...wait why are you in my head?_

 _I don't know? What did you do? She asked confused._

 _How is it my fault!? I can feel your Judgy little attitude coming off from that question!_

 _Damon you better look it up and fix it and get out of my damn head._

Bonnie shut off her conversation and focused on having a good time with Caroline for the rest of the night.

 **NEXT DAY**

Bonnie woke up groggily and for once she was in her own room. She got up and headed to the bathroom to find a naked Damon shaving his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!?"

"Ahh Bennett finally slept in her room. We share the bathroom hun bun, it's adjoining.

"Oh no no no no! Why me? Why?" Bonnie exclaimed looking up at the ceiling.

"Bonnie calm down it's not that serious. It's just like the good ole days in the prison world. We could pretend we're a married couple you know and our little baby is on the way. And if I do so say myself you look rather divine my lovely Mrs. Salvatore with baby Salvatore on its way!" Damon said while kissing Bonnie all over her face; then he went to her stomach and started kissing there as well. Bonnie just stood there with crossed arms and her serious face.

"Da- Damon that tickles. Stop it!"

"Just doing a little role play." He said innocently. "Ok ok I'll let you take your shower wifey. You need to eat for the baby!" He started laughing again.

"Damon get out now! You're so freaking crazy!" Bonnie said while shoving him out the bathroom.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said before Bonnie shut the door on his face. She put her back to the door and slid down.

"He's such a joke." Bonnie whispered to herself.

"I heard that." Damon yelled.

Bonnie chuckled and got up to start her day. After 30 minutes she got out the bathroom to put on some clothes and headed downstairs where she saw Damon at the stove making finishing his vampcakes and bacon; Caroline and Stefan watching TV on the couch while whispering to each other and laughing.

"Here you go wife." Damon said placing her plate where she sat.

"Thanks ugly" Bonnie said with a wide smile.

"Oh my gosh. Me. Ugly. Then why'd you marry me?" Bonnie started laughing.

"Because of your wonderful personality obviously husband." Bonnie said playing along. Caroline and Stefan were listening in on their conversation.

"When did y'all get married?" Stefan asked.

"This morning and my wife is having baby Salvatore!" Damon said while rubbing Bonnie's stomach. "Stefan you're gonna be an uncle!"

"Damon shut up. Guys this is his new tactic to annoy the crap out of me." Bonnie said while giving Damon an aneurysm.

"Fuck Bonnie. Stop!" He said while clutching his head. After a few minutes she stopped and started eating her breakfast.

"Act right next time."

"Oh shut it Bennett." Damon said bitterly.

"Last name basis huh Salvatore." Bonnie said with a smirk and started her day.

 **1 Week Later**

"Bonnie are you ok?" Caroline asked after watching Bonnie scarf down her fourth burger at the local food shop.

"Care I'm just hungry! Can I freakin it in peace!?" Bonnie snapped.

"Bon this is your fourth burger, third milkshake, and fifth fries."

Bonnie stopped eating and stared at Caroline and started crying.

"Care I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm always hungry because I'm always throwing up and I'm thirsty all the fucking time, I'm getting fat as a cow and my magic has been acting up a lot" Bonnie's voice started cracking.

"Bonnie." Caroline said while hugging her. "We'll figure it out. We always figure it out. Ok babe? And maybe you should lay off the food, I think that's the reason that you're gaining these pounds."

"Yea ok Care. Thank you. Maybe I should start watching what I eat" Bonnie said. After a while Bonnie started feeling a familiar feeling. "I don't feel so good." Bonnie said while clutching her stomach and running to the bathroom to throw up what she just ate. Caroline ran right behind her and witnessed Bonnie throwing up once again. After a minute she stopped and looked up at Caroline with tears in her eyes.

"Bon I think I know what's wrong." Caroline said.

"Really!"

"I think you're preg-." Before Caroline could finish her statement a strong wind came out of nowhere and Bonnie disappeared in thin air.

"Bon? Bonnie!?" Caroline said while looking around for the girl that was just sitting there.

* * *

Bonnie jolted with a panic and looked around. She was in her bed.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up." A voice said.

Bonnie turned around and saw Damon sitting next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you that question. Caroline said you disappeared in the bathroom even though I don't even know why you guys were in the bathroom."

"How long have I been out?"

"Well she found you on the roof, passed out with a protection bubble or something around you which she couldn't get through."

"So how did I end up here?"

"Caroline called Stefan but he couldn't get through that barrier bubble thing and then they called the almighty Damon Salvatore and I got through the barrier."

"What is going on?"

"That's what I want to know Bonnie. Last week it was reading each others minds and now these barriers around you that only I can Caroline's been telling me that you feel sick all the time."

"I think it's just the flu or something."

"Yea I doubt that completely."

"I think you should go to the doctors."

"Damon I don't need doctors ok I just want some rest and something to drink."

"Nope I've been watching you and you haven't been getting better at all."

"Fine let's go then!"

* * *

Bonnie and Damon headed to the hospital and went to see a doctor there so they could see what was wrong with her.

"Ok Ms. Bennett, there's nothing wrong with you at all. You're actually perfectly healthy. You just need some rest."

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"Positive."

Damon got up and compelled the man to tell them the truth.

"Ms. Bennett is actually showing symptoms of a pregnancy but we checked and there's no sign of any life form inside of her. We don't know what's wrong with her at all."

"Leave" Damon compelled him.

"What the hell is going on with you Bonnie?"

"I don't fucking know Damon!"

"Let's go home for now." As soon as the words left Damon's lips they were instantly in the beach house while Stefan was already trying to attack them but a barrier bubble automatically protected them against Stefan. Stefan vamped straight into the barrier and was punched back into the wall. Caroline came downstairs and saw what was going on.

"Shit, I think that was me but I didn't do anything and I don't know how to drop this barrier." Bonnie said while looking around.

"You good Stef?" Damon asked.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said.

"It's ok."

"Do you know how to drop the barrier?" Caroline asked.

"I don't even know how to put it up on free will, how would I know how to drop it." Bonnie said. She put her hand towards the barrier but it wouldn't budge.

"I mean I'm the one who broke it the first time so maybe I can do it again." Damon said. He started to walk out the barrier with no problems whatsoever. When Damon was fully out the barrier fell.

"What the hell." Caroline said.

"I think when Bonnie is in some sort of danger is left unprotected a shield comes up. And it comes down only for Damon. But why only Damon though?" Stefan said.

"Because of the baby! The baby only trusts Damon to protect Bonnie. That's so freaking cute" Caroline blurted.

"What baby!?" Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan asked at the same time.

"That's the only thing that makes sense guys. She eats everything she finds, she's throwing up and nauseated all the time. Plus her magic is going crazy because she has a baby witch or warlock messing with her magic. Oh and she's always saying she's thirsty right?" Caroline said. She vamped to the kitchen and got a blood bag and poured it into a cup and came back, "I have a theory. Drink this Bonnie."

Bonnie rushed to the blood and drank it. But it didn't last long and she rushed to the bathroom and threw the blood back up. After cleaning her mouth she came back to another cup that smelled more appealing than the first. She drank it and it satisfied her for a few minutes until she rushed to the bathroom. Same thing happened with the third cup.

"Caroline what the hell was that?" Bonnie asked when she came back.

"Well the first one was human blood. I thought it was gonna last but it obviously didn't so I put my blood in it. It managed to sit for a minute and you threw it up so the third cup was full of Stefan's blood and that lasted a good 5 minutes. So now it's time for Damon's blood." Caroline said while handing Bonnie the cup of Damon's blood. Bonnie took a sip of the blood and it had a different taste than the rest. She drank the whole thing and wanted more. No she **needed** more blood. Bonnie rushed towards Damon and got her fangs out without even casting a spell for it. She immobilized Damon and started sucking him dry.

"Bonnie!" Stefan and Caroline said while vamping towards the two but were blasted back by the barrier that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bonnie!" Damon grunted out. He was starting to lose consciousness.

"Bon you're killing him. Stop!" Caroline yelled but Bonnie was in a blood trance for only Damon's blood.

"Bon." Damon whispered weakly while sliding down the wall. After a few minutes Damon passed out on the floor. Bonnie's mouth was covered with blood and her fangs were turned back into regular teeth. She looked at Stefan and Caroline and blacked out.

"Do you hear that Stefan?" Caroline said while staring at the 2 unconscious people on the floor in a barrier.

Stefan listened closely and heard it.

"Heartbeats."

 **What's going on with Bonnie? Obviously you guys know half of whats going on. Wooooooooooo! Finally an update. I'm sorry it took this long and i'm sorry it's shorter than other chapter but i'll try and write more. Please tell me what you guys think of it in a review, I read them all and take in consideration how the next chapter will go. See yall next update**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait , I've been so FREAKING busy. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it and it makes happy af to see that y'all are feeling the story. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please leave a review. This picks up right where we left off. Enjoy!**

" _Do you hear that Stefan?" Caroline said while staring at the 2 unconscious people on the floor in a barrier._

 _Stefan listened closely and heard it._

" _Heartbeats."_

"I told you she was pregnant!" Caroline said.

"Do you think that they'll be ok?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. We can't do shit, the baby won't let us obviously." Caroline said.

"What do you mean the baby won't let us?"

"Come on Stefan keep up, I already explained that the witch or warlock baby is protecting Bonnie and only trusts Damon. That baby is smart I go to say. He or she gets it from Bonnie." Caroline said proudly.

"So we'll have to wait till they regain consciousness."

"Yup! In the meantime how about we talk about the whole Veronika thing." Caroline said turning to Stefan with her glacial eyes.

"What's to talk about?" Stefan asked while trying to find other things to do to change the subject.

"Well for starters this was a trip I won off a bet that you wanted to tag along to and you had the audacity to not only bring yourself but that little slut here just to make me jealous. Well, are you happy!?"

"Happy about what?"

"Making me feel like I have to compete for you all the damn time Stefan. I'm tired of all the pain I feel while looking at you with her. It makes me so freaking frustrated like I want to snap your neck. Do you not understand that I'm over here thinking that you want to start a serious relationship with me but everytime I turn around you're tongue is deep down her throat sucking her face off!" Caroline exclaimed. Stefan stared at her for a while then cleared his throat to speak.

"Carol-" Stefan started only for Caroline to interrupt.

"You know Bonnie and I made a bet to confess to the guy that we love but guess what I'm too scared to tell you this because there's too much at stake. We can't ever go back once we start a relationship; and you do a whole lot of nothing to reassure me. I'm in love with you Stefan, I've always been in love with you. You make me happy and laugh when I'm mad and I hate it because you're my weakness. I get freaking butterflies in my stomach every time I see you and it's freaking irritating to me because last time I felt like this I got my heart shattered in millions of pieces! I'm afraid to love you and I'm afraid to lose you." Caroline finished with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Caroline you know I love you, I just wasn't sure if you even liked me back. You shut me off every time I approach the subject of being more than friends! How do you think that makes me feel? It makes me feel rejected every time so you're not the only one who has feelings Little Miss Sunshine. You're always thinking that the world revolves around you and your feelings alone, but it doesn't Care." Stefan said

Caroline stared at him analyzing his words. "I can't do this Stefan ok, I really like you and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want things to be awkward if it doesn't work out in the end."

"Don't knock something before you try it, Care." With that Stefan left the room.

"Damn it!" Caroline yelled. She started pacing around the room ready to punch a wall out when she saw movement coming from inside the bubble. She vamped towards it but was careful not to touch it. Bonnie woke up with a gasp and was frantically looking around in a panic.

"What the hell happened!? Why is the bubble here?" She looked next to her and saw Damon unconscious and bloody. "Damon! Caroline what happened!?" Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. "Whoever did this to him, I'll rip their throat out." She said her mood switching to different emotions by the second.

"Bonnie calm down please. Stefan" Caroline yelled. "She's awake."

"Is Damon awake?" Stefan asked after vamping into the room.

"You did this, didn't you? You couldn't stand your brother so you decide to kill him" Bonnie accused whipping her head around to face him. "Guess what Stefan, I'll kill you as well!" Bonnie promised while attempting to get out the barrier but found that she couldn't. She started to use her magic to break the barrier the lights started to flicker and the fireplace lit up but the barrier didn't budge. Bonnie glanced up at them and started chanting in Latin and looked directly at Stefan until he collapsed to the floor holding his head screaming.

"Bonnie! What the hell! Stefan didn't do it." Caroline yelled

"You're just saying that to protect him aren't you since you're so in love with him!" Bonnie yelled while staring intently at Stefan.

"Bonnie I'm pretty sure you're pregnant, you're mood swings are kicking in earlier than expected. Damon is fine, I think, you just took a lot of blood from him and he passed out. He's not dead Bon, just wake him up." Caroline said calmly. While Bonnie turned to Damon, Stefan passed out from the pain. Bonnie kneeled next to Damon and touched his head,.

" _Excitare_!" Damon shot up with a blinding pain in his neck.

"What the fuck Bonnie! Why'd you bite me!"

"I did that?" Bonnie asked shocked that she would do that to the guy she loves.

"Yes! Do you not remember?" Damon exclaimed.

"No I don't." Bonnie said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to do that. I understand if you hate me. It's all my fault that you got hurt. I should just leave and not come back. I'm too much of a pain here."

"Bonnie what the hell are you talking about. First, I don't hate you, I'm just upset that's all. Second, you aren't going anywhere. Just calm down, I'm a vampire, I heal quickly."

"Now that we gave these apologies, Damon touch the barrier and get out so we can get some blood in Stefan. I'm actually worried, he shouldn't even be passed out, Bonnie didn't hurt him that long unless it wasn't only Bonnie's powers hurting him." Caroline asked worriedly looking at Stefan's unconscious form.

Damon got up while helping Bonnie up in the process.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Damon proceeded to touch the barrier to let them free. As soon as he touched it the barrier disappeared. They walked towards Stefan and looked at his unconsciousness body. Caroline went to get some blood for Stefan and Damon fixed his body upright to prepare him for the blood. Bonnie looked at him and started speaking in latin once again.

" _Et virtute, ut in re ego te ingredi_ _"_ Stefan shot up with his vamp face and vamped towards the blood bag in Caroline's hands.

"Bonnie what did you say?" Damon and Caroline asked with shocked look on their faces.

"I don't know! It it just came out of my mouth. I don't even know what those words mean. I just felt bad for hurting him and I started talking." Bonnie said flabbergasted.

"Well Stefan is up and Bonnie's definitely pregnant, what's the gameplan?" Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what!?" Damon asked loudly.

"Damon stop talking and listen for a second." Caroline said. Damon focused his ears and heard a faint heartbeat in the room.

"Is there someone else in the house?"

"No dumb ass listen closely."

Damon listened for the heartbeats again and tried to find where it was coming from. He looked at Bonnie and then to her stomach.

"What the hell!? Bonnie how are you pregnant! Vampires can't procreate! Wait were you cheating on me!?" Damon asked utterly confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Damon. Do I look this kind of thing up on the Internet? And you accuse me of cheating on you!? Me of all fucking people! I should rip your fucking head off right now and feed it to a pack of werewolves. I should just call Tyler up right now and tell him to bring his friends so they can devour you!" Bonnie screamed at Damon. Everyone remained quiet; She looked around to shocked faces at her outburst. "What are you guys looking at!? He's the one who disrespected me, the mother of his UNBORN CHILD. And so you all see how I'm being treated." Bonnie yelled and then started crying uncontrollably.

"She's sensitive right now." Caroline said to the guys. She turned to Bonnie and tried to soothe and calm her down.

"Care how do you know all these things anyways?" Stefan asked while watching dumbstruck as Caroline calmed a sobbing Bonnie.

"By doing research on it, it's not that hard Stefan. Which you guys should do since you're just standing there being useless."

"You know what?" Bonnie asked suddenly. "I don't want to be here with Damon anymore, seeing his face makes me angry all the time. I want to go Caroline." With that said Bonnie touched Caroline and disappeared in thin air.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon asked.

"You pissd off a pregnant witch that's in love with you and she took her best friend with her and now we have to find both girls. Which by the way is going to be the most difficult thing to do because she definitely does not want to be found. Thanks Damon." Stefan said while pulling out his phone to call Caroline.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna be a father!" Damon said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a uncle!" Stefan said while going in for hug.

"Awe, brotherly love." Bonnie exclaimed while watching the two brothers hug.

"Bonnie! Where'd you come from!?" Stefan exclaimed.

"I felt really sick when I left so I went everywhere but I still felt sick every where I went. So I decided to come back and I feel a lot better." Bonnie said while she walked towards the kitchen.

"Bonnie just a few questions. One, where'd you go you were literally gone for five minutes and two, where's Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Well I went around the world because I wanted to get as far away from Damon as I could and to find some good food but my stomach wasn't sitting well so I came back but I think I dropped off Caroline somewhere because I wanted to race her back here so she should be here any minute now." With that Bonnie went into the kitchen and started looking for some food. A minute later Caroline came barging through the door soaking wet and leaves all over her.

"Hey guys, I assume Bonnie is here. I'm gonna take a shower and sleep if that's cool with y'all." With that Caroline was gone and up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan said.

"I would like to know as well little brother."

"I'll talk to Care, you try and talk to Bonnie and try not to piss her off, alright?"

"Whatever."

Damon walked in the kitchen to see food floating around and Bonnie having the time of her life eating each and everything until she saw Damon. All the food fell and she rushed towards Damon and started kissing him and grinding her body on him.

"Damon I want you to fuck me right now." Bonnie whispered into his ears seductively.

"Bonnie we can't just have sex, we gotta talk.." Damon put his hands on her shoulder to push her back a little.

"So you don't wanna have sex with me, is that what it is?" Bonnie said.

"Let's not Bon, we have to talk about the little baby inside your beautiful body."

"There's a baby inside of me Damon! Oh my God!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"How is this even possible?"

"There's a little me and you growing, I'm going to be a mom." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. "I'm acting crazy. What if I end up like my mother? What if I'm not a good mother Damon?"

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, you'll be the perfect mother ok. You are a beautiful, powerful witch that I'm proud to call the mother of my child. Our kid is going to be so lucky to have the most good looking parents ever. Our child is going to be a masterpiece Bonnie and we are gonna do great. If it's me and you then we can do anything. You're my Bonica-Magica, I love you." Damon said.

"I love you to Peter Pessimist." Bonnie said while laughing.

"You sucked with nicknames back then and you don't even bother changing the nick name. I'm hurt, at least try my lover." Damon said while grinning.

"I'm to tired to do that Damon, I honestly just want to sleep," Bonnie said while yawning.

"Ok milady let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and we have to call some people up to check if everything is ok with our baby and with you. We need a witch doctor or something."

"Baby you're talking too much, the baby and I just want to sleep in your bed."

"What's wrong with yours?" Damon asked jokingly. Bonnie stared at him for a second and was gone in a flash. Damon chuckled and vamped to his room to find Bonnie changed and in her favorite fluffy oreo onesie looking like a little adorable child.

"You honestly look so fucking adorable right now, I need to take a picture to savor this moment." Damon said while pulling his phone out to take several pictures of the love of his life.

"Baby after my little photoshoot could you make me some of you pancakes and can I get some hot cocoa, I'm freezing." Bonnie asked while posing for each picture Damon took. After Damon finished the mini photoshoot he vamped back to the kitchen to whip up some pancakes for Bonnie. After awhile he went back to their room to see Bonnie watching a movie cuddled up in his bed. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful then her.

"Here you go babe, a vamp cake for myqueen."

"Damon you're gonna make me cry. You're being so sweet even though I'm so bossy. These mood swings are really uncontrollable. I don't know why though."

"Probably because of the vampire part of the baby. By the way you need to drink some blood so the baby doesn't drain you. How do you want it?" Damon asked.

"I want it in my hot cocoa." Bonnie said with a serious face.

"You serious?"

"I am 100% serious right now Damon."

"Alright." Damon slit his wrist and let his blood drip into Bonnie's drink until the wound healed. Bonnie drank the cocoa while moaning because it was so good. Damon went to take a shower while she was eating. After she finished she ate the vampcakes with a lot of whip cream. Bonnie snapped her fingers and the plate disappeared. After ten more minutes Damon came out the bathroom in his pjs.

"I'm ready to sleep now Damon. I can't sleep without you smothering me."

"I knew you didn't mind it, you were just putting on a facade." Damon put the TV on and turned the volume down to the way Bonnie likes it and cuddled up with Bonnie.

"I love you Damon Giusepee Salvatore."

"I love you to Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Next Morning:**

"Do not wake them up Stefan, they look so adorable." Caroline said.

"Caroline, there is a protective bubble around them and we need to start researching things about this pregnancy, It could be really dangerous. This is not your regular hybrid by being bitten. This is a natural hybrid birth which is next to impossible since vampires are not able to procreate." Stefan said.

"You're right." Caroline and Stefan proceeded to wake the lovebirds without getting hurt. While sleeping Bonnie turned her body and Caroline gasped.

"What is it Care?" Stefan whispered.

"Bonnie already has a very visible baby bump. This pregnancy is going a lot faster than I expected." When an alarm went off Bonnie shot out the bed unable to get out the bubble.

"What the fuck is this? What are you guys doing in here and why are you screaming"?" Bonnie asked while shaking Damon to wake up to let her out.

"Bon we were whispering."

"It sounded like you we screaming, I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized and decided to transport herself out the bubble but it didn't work. "I need to use the bathroom but I can't because Damon won't wake up and this baby won't let me. Damon, wake up!"

With that Damon vamped out of the bubble and back into the baby. The bubble disappeared in the and Bonnie went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Ummm Bonnie there's someone downstairs who needs to talk to you by the way." Stefan said.

"And who is it?"

"Lucy."

Bonnie face lit up with joy and she ran down to see her cousin Lucy pacing the floor with a worried expression on her face. As soon as she sensed Bonnie she stopped pacing and asked one question.

"What in the hell is going on with you?"

"What?"

"Bon, I have never felt this much Bennett magic coming from one person. So who the hell got you knocked up Bonnie? And it better not be the vampire boyfriend because that is honestly impossible and forbidden." Lucy said.

"Lucy what do I do?." Bonnie asked.

 **Thank you for all the likes and subscribers. I really appreciate everyone's support and feedback on this story. Look out for the second chapter of my second story, it's coming soon. Please leave a review, I love reading them. Well the nice ones.**

 _Exitare -_ Awaken

 _Et virtute, ut in re ego te ingredi_ -Let the energy that I took re-enter you


End file.
